Habitación 404
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Trafalgar Law, de 24 años, por fin ha logrado mudarse y alejarse de su molesto tutor rosa. Su plan es sencillo: trabajar en lo que le gusta y así pasar el resto de sus días; ¿qué pasará cuando, al llegar su nuevo hogar, se de cuenta de que no estará tan solo como creía? Puede que incluso encuentre el amor cuando deba socializar con sus nuevos vecinos, ¡con la persona que elijas tú!
1. Nuevos Vecinos

**Hey~  
Cuando empecé a escribir esto me di con la sorpresa de que últimamente hay mucho ZoRo.  
No, no puede ser (?)  
Bueno, no hay que exagerar, pero es que buscaba Yaoi. En fin, me dieron ganas de escribir algo, pero como no estaba segura de qué pareja, decidí hacer esto: ya que quiero algo con Law decidí que su pareja será escogida por ustedes. Al final del capítulo está la lista para evitar confusiones. No habrá nada romántico hasta que el número disminuya, por eso voten, ¡voten por el que menos quieran con Law (?), al final elegiré entre los dos finalistas! Bien, creo que primero debo esperar que les guste la idea, así que a leer.**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece tiene los años que yo, ¿creen que podría ser mío?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ****— Nuevos vecinos**

Aquel era un día al que Trafalgar Law podría llamar feliz.

Después de haber terminado sus estudios de Medicina y especializarse en Cirugía, podía dejar libremente su casa y dirigirse a la ciudad: cerca de más tecnología, más posibilidades de trabajo y, especialmente, menos probabilidades de verle la cara a…

— ¡Visítanos pronto, pequeño!—gritó un hombre terriblemente alto cubierto de plumas rosas. Las personas de la estación no dejaban de mirarlo.

—Sabes que me voy para no verte—respondió ya acostumbrado a que su tutor llamase tanto la atención.

—Tienes suerte—una tercera voz se escuchó detrás de Doflamingo; era un hombre de cabello negro engomado con una gran cicatriz horizontal sobre la nariz y un puro en la boca—yo también quisiera alejarme de este idiota.

—Eso no dijiste anoche, fufufu~—recordó el rubio en un tono insinuante, sonriendo ante el jadeo de la señora que se sentaba cerca de Crocodile y rápidamente se alejó. El mayor no dijo nada.

"_Favor de alejarse de la línea amarilla, el tren está a punto de partir. Favor de…"_

—Ya es momento, Law~—Donquixote volteó dispuesto a darle una última despedida a su protegido, pero este ya había entrado al transporte desde hacía un rato.

—Adiós—dijo antes de sacarle el dedo medio y cerrar la ventana.

—Crecen tan rápido…—suspiró de forma dramática mientras el tren se alejaba.

* * *

Law dio los últimos pasos para llegar frente a la que de ahora en adelante sería su vivienda. Verificó la dirección antes de tocar el timbre y unos segundos después una mujer robusta y pelirroja salió a recibirlo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!

—Buenas tardes, soy Trafalgar Law, el nuevo inquilino—respondió sin saber si debía darle o no explicaciones. De pronto, el rostro amenazador se volvió más ameno.

— ¡Oh, claro! Pasa, pasa—pidió para poder cerrar la puerta—Yo soy Dadan, la casera, mucho gusto—se presentó dándole la mano—había olvidado que llegarías hoy, pero no te preocupes, tu habitación está lista—explicó mientras subía las escaleras en espera de que el moreno le siguiera. No hubo más charla hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso y se detuvieron frente a la habitación 404—por las mañanas no suele haber nadie ya que están en clases o trabajando, pero de seguro te los encontrarás más tarde.

— ¿Vive mucha gente aquí?

—Tenemos casi treinta habitaciones y hay algo de diez sin dueño.

— ¿Y son ruidosos?—preguntó temiendo un poco la respuesta: no quería empezar una nueva vida rodeada de subnormales que no le dejaran ni pensar.

—Bueno…—rió nerviosamente—no mucho—respondió al final, aunque Trafalgar no supo si creerle—como sea, tengo cosas que hacer, llámame si tienes algún problema—y sin esperar una respuesta, se marchó.

Al pelinegro no le importó mucho, así que ingresó a su espacio rentado. El pasillo era corto y tenía tres puertas en total: una al frente y otras dos a los lados. Abrió la primera y descubrió el baño: pequeño, pero capaz de contener una tina suficiente para una persona. La siguiente puerta, la que estaba a la mano derecha, era una cocina y tenía un refrigerador, una estufa de dos hornillas, un microondas y una alacena.

Finalmente siguió su camino hacia la que supuso sería su habitación. Esta era mucho más amplia que los dos anteriores espacios. Había un ropero, una cama y un escritorio, el resto del lugar estaba decorado con varias cajas que reconoció como sus pertenencias.

—Será mejor que inicie ya—se dijo antes de dejar su bolso en la cama e iniciar con la tediosa labor de desempacar.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando empezó a sentir hambre, pero no se detuvo hasta que todo estuvo en su sitio, detestaba dejar las cosas a medias. Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las ocho tomó una chaqueta y apagó las luces para salir del lugar; tendría que comer fuera aquella noche ya que aún tenía vacía la despensa.

Estaba buscando su móvil cuando el timbre sonó. Al principio no creyó que fuera para él (no tenía conocidos en aquel lugar), pero luego se dijo que tal vez Dadan había olvidado decirle algo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¡Bienvenido~!—no reaccionó ante el repentino grito pero sí cuando notó que había más de una persona ahí.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— ¡Yo soy Luffy!—exclamó el que estaba frente a todos, un pelinegro algo más pequeño que él— ¡Somos tus nuevos vecinos y venimos a comer!—enseguida se coló por el pasillo y encendió las luces que acababan de ser apagadas— ¡no te quedes ahí, tengo hambre!

—_Yo también_—pensó Law sin querer, pero luego se concentró en la situación.

— ¡Espera, Luffy!—el grito vino de una mujer pelirroja de que llevaba la camiseta ajustada y escotada— ¡No puedes entrar sin permiso a las casas de otros!—regañó siguiéndolo hasta la habitación de Trafalgar; porque sí, el tal Luffy ya hasta se había sentado ahí.

—_Tú también lo estás haciendo_

—Esperen—otro joven, esta vez de nariz peculiarmente larga y cabello rizado, irrumpió en el lugar y, poco a poco, el grupo se instaló en su habitación (algunos decían _con permiso_, otros no), Law pudo contar ocho personas.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿No tienes una mesa?!—escuchó que le gritaban.

—Ya la encontré, Luffy, no grites—Usopp sacó la mesa desplegable* de debajo de la cama y la puso al centro. Al ser redonda facilitó el que se acomodaran.

— ¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?!—Trafalgar reaccionó y decidió cerrar la puerta para lidiar con eso, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Espera, espera—vio quién estaba en la entrada y entonces notó a dos personas más, ambas usaban sombreros—disculpa, llegamos tarde, pero es que Penguin tardó mucho en alistarse.

— ¡Hey, no me culpes, tú no encontrabas la llave!—reclamó el mencionado.

— ¡Oh, pero si son Chachi y Pingüín!

— ¡Es Shachi y Penguin!—reclamó el que había hablado primero—en fin, no hay que quedarnos aquí, la fiesta ya empezó—dijo mientras Penguin cerraba la puerta y ambos arrastraban al pelinegro hasta el dormitorio.

— ¡Saca la comida, Sanji!

— ¡Aún no, te he dicho que te esperes!

—Tengo hambre…

— ¿Trajiste sake?—y las frases seguían siendo soltadas al aire, ninguno tomaba en cuenta al dueño de lugar.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar por presentarnos, nuestro nuevo vecino luce más que confundido—intervino con una sonrisa una pelinegra alta. Todos se callaron y miraron al susodicho.

—Cierto, cierto—era la pelirroja que había entrado en segundo lugar—disculpa las molestias, pero es que queríamos darte la bienvenida—inició. Ya todos estaban sentados, no todos alrededor de la mesa (no era tan grande) pero eso no evitaba que se quedaran mirando a Trafalgar—ahora iniciaremos con las presentaciones. Yo soy Nami, tengo 18 años y hace poco inicié mi primer año en la Universidad, estudio Climatología—ya todos se habían callado, así que Law podía escucharla a la perfección—vivo en el 301 junto a Robin—aclaró señalando a la pelinegra de hace un momento. Ella siguió.

—Nico Robin, tengo 28 años y soy arqueóloga—dijo brevemente.

— ¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡Monkey D. Luffy! Vivo en el 302 junto a mi hermano Ace, tengo 17 años y me gusta mucho la carne, ¿tienes un poco? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

—Esa no es una presentación—regañó Nami dándole un golpe.

—Yo soy Usopp, vivo en el 401, también tengo 17 años y estudio junto a Luffy desde primaria. Mi sueño es convertirme en Inventor.

—Soy Sanji, 19 años, estudio Gastronomía y vivo en el 403 —dijo señalando hacia donde estaba su habitación—no te preocupes, no soy un vecino muy ruidoso.

—_Eso espero_

—Zoro, 19 años, trabajo en un dôjo cercano y también vivo al lado, en el 405.

— ¡Yo soy Tony Tony Chopper!—aquel era el más joven del grupo, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos grandes y marrones—Tengo 15 años y quisiera estudiar Medicina. Vivo en el 303 con mi mentora, la Dra. Kureha._—¿Kureha? _Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

—Yo soy Shachi—se presentó el pelirrojo de hace un rato—tengo 22 años y estudio Veterinaria.

—Y yo Penguin, misma edad y carrera, somos amigos de la infancia y vivimos en el 304.

—¡Eustass Kidd!—Law notó que el pelirrojo era el último que faltaba presentarse—21 años, vivo en el 201 y estudio Mecánica—con esto todos se quedaron callados, mirándole expectantes. Trafalgar entendió que esperaban su turno.

—Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law, vengo de Dressrosa. Tengo 24 años y soy cirujano, vine después de conseguir un trabajo cerca de aquí.

— ¿Cirujano?—a Chopper parecían brillarle los ojos— ¡Genial! ¿Te importaría si te visito? La Dra. Kureha sabe mucho, pero no le gusta el campo de la Cirugía, así que…

—Chopper, tengo hambre…—interrumpió Luffy, esta vez con menos fuerzas y casi derritiéndose en la mesa.

—Luffy, no deberías interrumpir a las personas—Nami suspiró.

—No, tiene razón, me emocioné demasiado—se disculpó el más joven.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡que empiece la fiesta entonces!—exclamó Sanji abriendo la bolsa con la que había llegado. De pronto aparecieron botellas de zumo y sake en la mesa junto a bocaditos, tanto comprados como algunos hechos en casa (de seguro por el rubio). Unos minutos después todos tenían un vaso en la mano y, después de un brindis, empezaron a acribillar al nuevo con preguntas, desde si tenía novia hasta si compartiría su carne. Al rato dejaron en paz a Law y este pudo alejarse un poco mientras veía cómo se desenvolvía el grupo. Aún no se creía que hubiera tanta gente reunida ahí el día en que se mudaba y mucho menos que hubieran iniciado una fiesta tan inesperadamente. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Disculpa—era el pequeño, quien le miraba aún con un poco de admiración—sé que soy insistente y que de seguro tendrás un horario ocupado con tu trabajo, pero, ¿podrías pensar en lo que te dije?—todo lo soltó mirando al suelo y jugando con las manos.

El pelinegro no estaba seguro de cómo responder, lo último que esperaba era tener una especie de pupilo en su nueva vida. Quiso decirle que no, pero notaba tanta ilusión en él que asintió con la cabeza. No creía que causara muchas molestias, parecía ser de esos niños que obedecían al pie de la letra lo que se les decía.

—Claro, no le veo el problema—Tony sonrió a más no poder.

— ¡Genial!

—Por cierto—interrumpió su alegría—esa doctora que mencionaste…

— ¿La doctora Kureha?

—Sí… ¿hablabas de _Doctorine_?

—Claro, Doctorine—Law ya se lo había imaginado pero no podía creerlo, ¿la famosa Doctorine estaba ahí? Parecía mentira, había leído sus libros de medicina desde pequeño, fue gracias a su _Introducción a la Biología_ que diseccionó su primera rana por sí mismo.

— ¿Crees que podría hablar con ella?

— ¡Por supuesto! Pensaba hablarle de ti en cuanto vuelva. Ahora se encuentra en una gira de conferencias, así que no volverá hasta dentro de un mes, pero de seguro aceptará en ese momento.

—Te lo agradezco—respondió con sinceridad.

—Oye, Torao…

— ¿Torao…?

—Sí, te estás perdiendo de la fiesta—reclamó Luffy.

— ¿Alguien dijo…fiesta?—la voz provino del pasillo— ¡Hola chicos, entré ya que la puerta estaba abierta!—era un pelinegro de pecas y sombrero vaquero— ¡Traje comida y bebida! ¡Hoy es viernes, así que podemos alocarnos!

— ¡Ace!—brincó el del sombrero de paja.

—Tú debes ser el nuevo—notó mirándolo y ofreciéndole la mano—Portgass D. Ace, hermano de Luffy y detective—Law asintió— Si quieres seguir a alguien, no dudes en preguntarme—agregó guiñando el ojo.

—Trafalgar Law, cirujano.

La celebración siguió su curso, pero cuando llegaba la medianoche Trafalgar se percató de que pretendían seguir las palabras de Ace al pie de la letra, así que se las apañó para echarlos (con ayuda de Nami y Robin) alegando que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer el día siguiente.

Cuando las luces ya se habían apagado y él estaba recostado en la cama pensó en lo irónico que había sido irse de casa huyendo de alguien tan molesto como Doflamingo para finalmente encontrarse con un grupo aún más ruidoso que él. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía menos incómodo? ¿Tal vez porque eran más jóvenes? ¿O porque no les conocía del todo aún? Se dijo a sí mismo que no le interesaba llegar más a fondo en las relaciones con sus vecinos, pero también sabía, en el fondo, que lo iba a hacer quisiera o no.

No parecían ser de las personas que guardan las distancias y en unas horas lo había confirmado.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Interesa un poco? Bueno, en este capítulo no introduje a todos los personajes que aparecerán, así que dejaré la lista de posibilidades:**

**Luffy–Ace–Chopper–Zoro–Sanji–Ussop–Kidd–Smoker–Bep o–Shachi–Penguin–Mihawk **

**En cuanto a Bepo, será convertido a humano como Chopper (?) No diré hacia qué pareja me inclino porque, como ya dije, está en sus manos. En cada capítulo se eliminará una persona y gracias a ello la historia irá tomando distintos giros, algo así como los videojuegos donde tus respuestas determinan el final (?)**

**Si has leído hasta aquí y te gusta la idea, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vota! Por más que sea sólo una persona la que comente, seguiré, no se preocupen (?) **

**Ahora, ¡nombra a quien menos quieras con Law! (aunque suene cruel)**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los comentarios acercan a nuestro querido Law a descubrir cosas que su kokoro-chan aún no siente (?)**_


	2. Heart's Hospital

**sayu:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y que hayas comentado ^^ No te preocupes, tus votos serán tomados en cuenta, aunque puedes cambiarlos si te arrepientes a la mitad del fic(?) xD Y si es tu OTP, lucha porque no se vaya el pelirrojo(?) Nos leemos, espero que te guste el capítulo~

**Eren llegaseva**: Omg, no me digas que te pusiste ese nombre por el video de Titanes sin Hércules(?) xD ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste y que, además, ames a Law como yo(?) Ya me habían comentado el ir formando otras parejas y sí, lo haré; pero no te aseguro el SanjixUsopp (lo siento, ya tenía otras parejas en mente(?)) En fin, espero que disfrutes el capítulo :'D

_**Disclaimer: Odacchi es el genio, no yo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 ****— Heart's Hospital**

El lugar en donde de ahora en adelante trabajaría sería Heart's Hospital. Haber obtenido las mejores notas de su promoción (y probablemente de las de muchos años) le había abierto muchas puertas, entre ellas una plaza en aquel reconocido lugar.

El edificio era bastante grande y con sólo observar el lugar se podía adivinar la tecnología con la que contaba. Era sábado, por lo que había más gente de lo normal haciéndose revisiones preventivas y demás, pero eso no aminoró el estado de ánimo del recién llegado.

—Buenos días, ¿el Dr. Crocus?—la joven de la recepción levantó la mirada y señaló hacia arriba con el lapicero, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tercer piso, ala derecha. Está con los niños, no te perderás, guapo.

Law asintió y se dirigió al lugar indicado. Al llegar fue fácil adivinar que era el área de Pediatría debido a los colores y dibujos en las paredes. Él ya había hablado con el mencionado médico, le había conocido cuando dictó una conferencia en su Universidad y fue él quien le recomendó aplicar a aquel trabajo. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo halló rodeado de un montón de pequeños pacientes, jugando a lo que creyó era la ronda; pues, aunque el hombre hubiera estudiado Cirugía como él, se especializaba en tratar con niños. Tocó levemente la puerta de cristal para llamar la atención del adulto, pues ya estaba abierta.

—¡Law, muchacho!—saludó alegremente mientras los niños se calmaban al ver que se había detenido—¿Qué haces ahí? Ven, pasa—invitó y esperó a que estuviera cerca para estrecharle la mano.

—Un gusto volver a verlo.

—Claro, claro, el gusto es mío—respondió. Entonces miró al grupo que los miraba curiosos—Niños, él es un nuevo Doctor, también hace operaciones como yo—informó. Los infantes posaron sus ojos en él.

—¿Él va a operarme?—preguntó indecisa una niña de cabello negro.

—No, Mocha, eso lo haré yo, no te preocupes.

—¿Y a mí?—preguntó uno rubio.

—A ti no hay por qué operarte, Sind—rió—¿o quieres que lo hagamos?—el niño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?—preguntó otra niña sonriendo y jugando con las manos, esta vez mirando directamente al joven.

—Veinticuatro—respondió. La que había preguntado empezó a contar con los dedos antes de decir:

—¡Sólo nos llevamos quince años!—con una sonrisa—¿Quieres ser mi novio?—el resto de las niñas soltaron unas risitas y los niños se sorprendieron.

—¡Pero no le conoces!—respondió el rubio de hace un rato.

—Pero es muy lindo—respondió como si eso bastara. Entonces Sind frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a Law.

—Hahaha—rió Crocus—no ha pasado ni un día y ya tienes pretendientes y un rival, ¿no te dije que te divertirías?—dijo sin notar que el moreno aún estaba un poco sorprendido. Qué bueno que no se encargaría de Pediatría.

—Doctor Crocus—una voz femenina atrajo la atención de todos y los niños volvieron a emocionarse al ver de dónde venía.

—Oh, Kaya, llegas justo a tiempo, tenía que irme—comunicó el mayor.

—Aww—los niños se quejaron tomando a Crocus de la bata.

—Vamos, vamos, se van a quedar con Kaya hasta la tarde.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, hoy es sábado y puedo quedarme hasta más tarde—apremió la rubia, logrando que el grupo ahora se reúna alrededor de ella. Fue entonces que la chica reparó en la otra presencia—usted debe ser el Dr. Trafalgar, oí que llegaría por estos días. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaya—se presentó ofreciéndole la mano con dificultad, considerando que los niños querían tomársela.

—¿Trabaja aquí?—preguntó respondiendo el saludo.

—Oh, no, vengo como voluntaria cada que tengo tiempo para jugar con los niños—respondió algo avergonzada.

—Pero pronto será parte del personal—comunicó Crocus—bueno, en cuatro años estará haciendo prácticas aquí; hace poco ingresó a Medicina—agregó con un tono de orgullo—mi pequeña pupila seguirá mis pasos.

—Dr. Crocus, no es la gran cosa—trató de disminuir sus halagos—recién he empezado, aún no estoy ni a la mitad del camino.

—¿Especialidad?—preguntó Law un poco interesado, después de todo serían compañeros en un futuro. No lo dudaba, Crocus pocas veces se equivocaba.

—Pediatría.

—¡Kaya, juguemos algo!—reclamaron los infantes, llamando la atención de los mayores.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Nosotros nos vamos, debo llevar a Law a presentarse con los otros cirujanos.

—Claro, Dr. Crocus, nos vemos luego.

—Hasta luego, Kaya.

—Adiós—dijo el moreno siguiendo al mayor.

El recorrido fue algo tedioso para Law, tuvo que presentarse con muchos además de los de su área. Le dio la mano y su nombre a todo aquel con el que se topaban ya que al parecer Crocus se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

—Te presentaría con la Directora, pero por ahora está fuera. De seguro has oído hablar de ella, es Kureha—asintió con la cabeza, esa había sido una de las razones por las que había elegido tal lugar.

—Me dijeron que estaba en una gira de conferencias.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Su pupilo, dijo que vivía con ella.

—¿Conoces al pequeño Chopper?—se sorprendió.

—Vivimos en el mismo edificio—comunicó.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Te llevarás muy bien con él! Puede parecer bastante joven e inocente, pero en cuanto a Medicina sabe más que muchos estudiantes de tercer año. Kureha sólo le enseña lo que no está en los libros, pero lo demás lo ha aprendido por sí solo, con la biblioteca que Doctorine tiene en casa—algo dentro de Law le hizo sentirse aliviado, el que hablaran tan bien de quien podría estar visitándolo pronto le hacía creer que no había cometido un error. De pronto el adulto se detuvo y puso serio.

—¿Sucede algo?—había sido inesperado que se quedara tan callado considerando que no había cerrado la boca desde que se habían encontrado.

—Verás, Chopper es un niño algo solitario—le iba a decir que quince años no es lo que uno llama niño, pero prefirió no interrumpir, de seguro que para él todos los menores eran niños—Fue recogido por Hiruluk, un médico famoso por sus fallas—rió un poco—él me dijo que la noche en que lo encontró nevaba tanto que su nariz se puso azul del frío—rió de nuevo—Cuando Chopper tenía diez Hiruluk murió y él terminó en manos de Kureha, quien hasta ahora lo cuida—le miró a los ojos—te lo digo porque…lo más seguro es que termine siguiéndote en su fanatismo por la Medicina, asegúrate de tratarle bien—sonrió.

—De hecho—interrumpió, logrando que Crocus le prestara atención—me pidió que le enseñara de Cirugía—el viejo hombre sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, Chopper es así. Sé que es un poco apresurado pedirle esto a alguien que apenas y lo conoce, pero te lo encargo—Law asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Eres el nuevo?—Trafalgar había llegado a su vivienda con muchas bolsas de compras. Estaba buscando su llave para meterlas todas, pero una voz le había interrumpido. El fuerte aroma a tabaco llegó a su olfato.

—Sí—respondió mientras volteaba a ver a la persona a su lado. Por el simple hecho de haber cubierto gran parte de la luz supuso que era alguien alto, pero agradeció que no lo fuera tanto como Doflamingo—Trafalgar Law

—¿Ocupación?—preguntó el hombre sin responder a la presentación.

—Cirugía.

—Médico, ¿eh?—dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza antes de extender la mano—Me llaman Smoker, policía—ahora entendía el porqué del pequeño interrogatorio y la tosquedad de sus palabras—adiós—agregó y se alejó por el pasillo hasta parar en el 406 y entrar.

No dijo nada, sólo se metió a la cocina con las cosas antes de cerrar la puerta. No le sorprendía ver más gente nueva, de seguro era de los que descansaban los sábados. Por otro lado, al menos parecía ser de los serios…¿a quién le recordaba?

—Crocodile…—mencionó para sí—sólo espero que no tenga su propio Doflamingo.

Fue guardando cada cosa en su lugar. Había comprado lo suficiente para un mes pues no pretendía depender de restaurantes, en especial de comida rápida. Como médico sabía bien las repercusiones que podría traerle el no alimentarse bien, por eso había decidido cocinarse cada que no estuviera trabajando; al fin y al cabo había aprendido a ser autosuficiente desde hace mucho. Tanto su tutor como su pareja eran unos inútiles en tareas domésticas, ambos habían amasado tales fortunas que sólo debían mover un dedo para conseguir lo que querían, pero Trafalgar no quería llegar a tal punto, al verlos supo que debía aprender por su cuenta (y bueno, con la ayuda de las sirvientas y mayordomos).

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el timbre sonó. Fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola!—Luffy saludó mientras corría hacia la habitación del mayor—¡Cierra la puerta!—Trafalgar obedeció mientras trataba de recordar su nombre. Al final se decidió por un apodo.

—¿Mugiwara?—preguntó.

—¿Mugiwara? ¡Qué mote más raro! Shishishi—rió sin darle importancia.

—¿Qué sucede?—se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

—¡Luego te digo! ¡Pase lo que pase, no estoy!—Law no entendió, pero tuvo que ver quién era de todas formas.

—¡Buenas tardes! Soy el gran Usopp, ¿recuerdas?—el médico se alegró de que dijera su nombre porque tampoco lo había memorizado—¿has visto a Luffy?

—Eh…

—El de mi edad, cabello negro, gorro de paja…—al no ver respuesta continuó—en fin, se robó mi almuerzo, si lo ves me avisas—de pronto le guiñó el ojo y se metió despacio en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Uff, casi me atrapa!—la voz de Luffy fue perfectamente audible mientras salía del dormitorio. Su sonrisa se volvió pánico al ver ahí a su amigo—¡Una trampa!

—¡Luffy!—gritó antes de perseguirlo. Dieron unas vueltas en el recinto antes de salir y perderse en las escaleras—¡Vuelve!—le oyó gritar Law. No dijo nada, supo que no había qué decir, simplemente lo dejó ser y decidió cerrarles la puerta si los volvía a ver.

* * *

Ya era de anoche y Law acababa de salir de un refrescante baño; no podía creer que se sintiera tan cansado al finalizar su segundo día. Sabía que no sería fácil pero no esperaba eso. El lado bueno era que ya había terminado con lo más conflictivo de una mudanza, ahora tendría un día entero para relajarse antes de dedicarse a su trabajo. Salió al pasillo con sólo una toalla en la cintura. De pronto, sonó el timbre.

¿Quién podría ser? Inesperadamente, el recuerdo del suceso de la tarde le vino a la mente. Esos dos…no podían ser de nuevo ellos, ¿verdad? Se acercó a la puerta, muy decidido a cerrarla de inmediato si había acertado con sus predicciones.

Pero estaba equivocado, y vaya que agradeció estarlo (aunque en general odiaba estar mal). Frente a él estaba un pelinegro, pero no era el infantil chico de sombrero de paja, sino un hombre adulto, bastante alto y de una mirada singular y penetrante.

—¿Trafalgar Law?—preguntó.

—Sí, ¿quién es usted?

—Dracule Mihawk—extendió su mano, dando a notar el estampado de flores en su camisa de manga larga—vivo en el 206, mucho gusto—el médico respondió al saludo—Zoro me habló de un nuevo residente y vi oportuno darle la bienvenida.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias—le sorprendió ver que parecía ser una persona bastante razonable. No se tomaba tantas confianzas como los que habían irrumpido en su casa el día anterior ni tampoco era tan arisco como el policía con el que se topó al mediodía. El mayor se le quedó mirando y entonces Law reparó en algo: no tenía puesto nada arriba. Sus ojos…¿habían estado mirando hacia abajo desde hace rato? Se puso algo receloso.

—¿Practicas algún deporte?

—Solía hacerlo hasta la Preparatoria.

—¿Con la espada?—el menor se mostró sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supo?—preguntó suspicaz.

—Tu cuerpo lo indica—Law no supo cómo responder, no le parecía posible que con sólo ver su torso desnudo se pudiera adivinar qué había hecho o no—¿aún tienes tu espada?

—Claro.

—Me gustaría verla algún día—confesó—tal vez puedas ir a mi dôjo alguna vez, sólo pregúntale a Zoro cómo llegar.

—Suena bien, aunque debo estar muy oxidado—hizo una pausa antes de continuar—creo que debería cambiarme antes de coger un resfriado, si quiere pasar…

—Oh, no te preocupes, ya debo irme. Fue un gusto—se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo. El médico entró casi de inmediato a su habitación para ponerse el pijama, de veras estaba haciendo frío.

Pensó un poco en el nuevo personaje mientras se esforzaba en recordar el rostro del mencionado Zoro.

* * *

**Apareció el par que faltaba para completar la lista de posibilidades, pero ya ha quedado uno fuera: Usopp…u(?)  
Por algún motivo sabía que sería él(?) Nuestro querido Narizotas obtuvo 2 votos, ganándole a Chopper, quien sólo obtuvo uno.**

**Aclaraciones: Repito, las votaciones son por quién NO quieres que besuquee o se deje besuquear por nuestro Cirujano más sexy(?)**

**Quedan: Luffy–Ace–Chopper–Zoro–Sanji–Kidd–Smoker–Bepo–Shachi–Penguin–Mihawk **

**En cuanto a Bepo, no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de él, vendrá luego. Sé que dije que la historia cambiará de rumbo dependiendo de sus votaciones, pero de todas formas tiene un esqueleto, uno bastante flexible en donde la aparición de Bepo tiene cierta importancia, así que no hay problema, mientras no salga de la lista su entrada está asegurada.**

**No hay más que explicar, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Comentar aumenta la posibilidad de que el manga deje de tomarse tantos descansos Dx**_


	3. Chopper

**Yuni:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste el curso que está llevando esto ^^ Haha, más que hermanos, yo los veo como una relación profesor-alumno, pero bueno(?) Y entiendo tus sentimientos por el LawLu, también lo considero canon(?) –aunque eso no signifique que es así como quiero que termine el fanfic, considero a Luffy un reto(?)- El Mihawk x Zoro también me agrada, he leído bastante sobre ellos y me parecen un dúo muy sexy(?) xD En fin, actualizo cada 8 días(?), así que nos leemos pronto~

**Sayu:** Lo sé, ¿cómo no amar este médico sádico y ojeroso? Es inevitable uwú(?) No lo había visto de esa forma, pero supongo que sería algo así~ En cuanto al Mihawk x Zoro, ya no eres la única xD Me sorprenden las parejas que me están pidiendo, creía que querrían más de los común (ZoSan, etc), pero la verdad me agrada que quieran algo distinto~ Gracias por comentar, me alegro de que aún te siga gustando ^^, nos leemos pronto.

**Eren llegayseva:** ¡Sabía que era por ese video! Como ya te dije, Usopp es uno de los que ya tenían pareja elegida en caso de quedar fuera uwú Gracias, me alegra que te gustara –y que comentaras-. Creo que entiendo un poco de lo que tratas de decir, no veo a Mihawk con Law; aunque me guste el TodosxTodos, necesito de un buen fanfic o fanart de ese par para darme una mejor idea~ Seguiré escribiendo, nos leemos :'D

_**Disclaimer: De ser mío OP, obligaría a Oda a decirme QUÉ TIENE EN LA CABEZA –sigue muriendo con el 731- MAH' FEELINGS(?)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Chopper**

El domingo quiso compensar a Law por los últimos días, así que amaneció con un tono gris. El médico sonrió levemente al saber que ese día no haría calor ni tampoco llovería, se quedaría como debía ser siempre: nublado y fresco.

Se colocó su típico sombrero blanco de manchas negras antes de dirigirse a la salida. Lo último que le apetecía era salir, pero había olvidado algo muy importante en su despensa que le impedía preparar el almuerzo o cena. Lo normal sería pedírselo a un vecino por esa vez, pero no recordaba a quién pertenecía cada habitación y no quería encontrarse con gente nueva que le hiciera otra fiesta, le gruñera u observara cuando estaba medio desnudo.

Abrió la puerta para salir, pero notó que había alguien afuera. Dicha persona abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y trató de esconderse inútilmente, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

—¿No deberías pararte del otro lado?—preguntó el pelinegro, sobresaltando al castaño. Este cambió de lugar para ocultarse—No sirve si ya te vi.

—¡L-lo siento mucho!—se disculpó de inmediato, colocándose frente a él. Ah, era ese muchacho del que tanto le había hablado Crocus. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Rupert? ¿Luther? ¿Lupe?...Oh, era

—Chopper—dijo en voz alta, llamando su atención.

—¡Recuerdas mi nombre!—sonrió, con los ojos brillantes

—¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?—fue al grano, provocando que el menor se pusiera nervioso otra vez.

—¡Lo siento!—se volvió a disculpar—¡Sólo quería visitarte! Dijiste que podía aprender de ti, pero no dijiste cuándo. Estaba entusiasmado y vine sin avisar, aun sabiendo que era tu día libre y-

—Ah…—suspiró cansinamente—así que era eso…—sabía que le causaría problemas. Se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a verle y notar lo verdaderamente arrepentido que estaba el adolescente. De pronto, las palabras de su superior le vinieron a la mente y Law no pudo evitar sentirse levemente culpable—bueno, sólo iba por algo de sal, podrías acompañarme después de almorzar—Chopper levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—¡Claro!—se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. El mayor se le quedó mirando cuando recordó algo.

—Oye—le llamó, captando su atención de inmediato—¿Ya almorzaste?

—No, iba a freírme unas hamburguesas ahora…

—¿Comes eso siempre? —preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Casi, es lo más fácil de cocinar—respondió un poco sorprendido por el repentino interés del moreno—sabe bien si lo acompaño con _pan*_—ante lo último, Trafalgar cerró la puerta y la aseguró antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el castaño.

—Pues hoy comerás comida de verdad—sentenció, dándole una señal para que le siguiera.

—¿Eh?—pero Chopper no recibió respuesta alguna y sólo atinó a caminar tras él.

El mini mercado más cercano estaba a diez minutos a pie y había sido descubierto por el cirujano el día anterior, cuando volvía del hospital. Durante el pequeño recorrido, ninguno de los dos habló. Uno por nerviosismo y vergüenza y el otro por el mero hecho de no estar acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—¿No tomarás una canasta?

—No compraré mucho—explicó, sin detenerse, buscando lo que necesitaba. Chopper no respondió, sólo se puso a curiosear por ahí, siguiendo de cerca al médico.

—¿Estás segura de que no habrá problemas?—se detuvo al notar que la voz se le hacía familiar.

—¿Usopp?—se preguntó.

—Ya te dije que Merry dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando él viniera a recogerme.

—Pero…—el muchacho iba a responder, pero se vio interrumpido por Tony Tony.

—¡Kaya!—saludó, acercándose a ambos, quienes acababan de voltear hacia ese pasillo.

—Chopper—la rubia le sonrió y acarició la cabeza de modo cariñoso, mientras el menor sólo se dejaba hacer.

—Chopper, es raro verte aquí—comentó Usopp. Normalmente el castaño tenía lo necesario en casa, así que no iba a hacer compras por sí mismo.

—Estoy acompañando a Law.

—¿Law?—preguntó la muchacha.

—Ah, sí, es el nuevo vecino del que te hablé—explicó Usopp—el médico.

—¿Médico…Law?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Exacto—respondió su compañero.

—¡También es cirujano!—agregó Chopper, como si eso lo hiciera aún más increíble.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo ella—me lo presentó el Dr. Crocus, trabajará en el hospital al que voy.

—¡¿El Heart's Hospital?!—Exclamó el menor—¡es más genial de lo que creí!—Kaya rió ante sus exageraciones; a ella le encantaban los niños y no pudo evitar encariñarse con él desde que lo conoció.

—Oí que fue el mejor de la Universidad, en muchos años—siguió explicando—y vino recomendado por el propio Dr. Crocus.

—¡No puede ser!—a Chopper estaba a punto de darle algo, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos. Para él, el Dr. Crocus y la Doctorine estaban en lo más alto; que alguien fuera reconocido por ellos era estar sobre cualquier otro médico común. De pronto, entró en pánico—¿Y ahora qué hago?¿Qué tal si se aburre conmigo? ¿Debería seguir insistiendo en que me enseñe? ¿Y cómo me dirijo a él?

—Como lo has hecho hasta ahora—la repentina aparición de la voz masculina tras él no hizo más que originar un grito de su parte. Chopper sólo atinó a esconderse-mal- tras Usopp.

—¡L-Law! ¡Digo-! ¡Señor Doctor Trafalgar!—el moreno lo miró sin entender—¡Di-disculpe usted-!

—Basta—le interrumpió, mirando hacia un lado y sintiéndose levemente avergonzado, pero sin dejarlo ver del todo—Con Law es suficiente, no soy tan mayor.

—Buenos días, Dr. Trafalgar—saludó Kaya. Fue entonces que el médico reconoció las otras dos presencias.

—Kaya—dijo a modo de saludo—lo mismo va para ti.

—Me temo que no podría hacerlo—explicó—imagínese que le trate de modo tan familiar en el hospital, no sería apropiado. Una estudiante debe saber cómo dirigirse a sus superiores—terminó excusándose. El moreno iba a refutarle, pero la rubia sabía cómo evitar expandir el tema—¿y a qué se debe que el pequeño Chopper le haga compañía?

—Almorzará conmigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron tanto Usopp como el aludido.

—He notado que sigue una dieta muy mala—dijo—está en crecimiento y es un mal momento para descuidar lo que come.

—Al fin y al cabo sí le gustan los niños—apuntó Kaya.

—¡No soy un-!—quiso reclamar, pero se vio interrumpido.

—Ya que estará yendo a mi casa con regularidad, soy en parte responsable de él—explicó. Chopper se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí puedo ir a tu casa? —el cirujano le miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Creía haber dicho que sí.

—¿No será un problema?

—No creo que seas una molestia—Law fue sincero, se dejaba llevar bastante por las recomendaciones de Crocus.

—¡N-no creas que eso me hace feliz, bastardo! —gritó de pronto, moviéndose de modo extraño y sonriendo a más no poder. La muchacha rió.

—En ese caso, creo que no deberíamos quitarte más tiempo con tu preciado instructor—dijo dirigiéndose al menor—nos vemos más tarde, Chopper.

—¿Más tarde? —preguntó sin entender.

—Oh, cierto—Usopp, quien se había mantenido callado hasta entonces y sólo escuchando mientras metía algunas cosas a su cesta, por fin intervino—Sanji nos invitó a todos a cenar, casi olvido decírtelo.

—¿Cenar? ¡Genial! ¿Celebraremos algo?

—No lo sé, pero dijo algo sobre que la vida le sonreía—trató de citar, recordando las palabras del rubio—como sea, será en lo de Nami para que haya más espacio. Dijo que lleguemos a partir de las siete.

—¡De acuerdo!

—Tú también estás invitado, Law—agregó el de la peculiar nariz—no te preocupes, no creo que se alargue tanto como tu bienvenida considerando que es Domingo—se apresuró a decir al ver el poco entusiasmo en el cirujano.

—Está bien—asintió el mayor.

—Hasta luego—se despidió la pareja más joven. Trafalgar respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego volteó para dirigirse a la caja, con Chopper tras él.

—¿De verdad almorzaremos juntos? —quiso asegurarse el castaño.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sí.

—¡Genial!¿Qué harás? ¿Croquetas? ¿Tortilla? —en ese momento ya iban saliendo de la tienda. El médico se detuvo unos segundos a pensarlo.

—Curry.

—¿Eso no es muy difícil?

—No tanto.

—Sería genial poder cocinar…

—¿Por qué no aprendes? —preguntó, como si la solución fuera sencilla. Chopper se quedó unos minutos en silencio, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes. Tal vez era porque hasta ahora sólo había vivido rodeado de médicos que terminó casi enamorándose de la carrera y no había pensado en hacer otras cosas como cocinar o incluso algún deporte—¿sabes lo que es el Aprendizaje Vicario? —al menor lo tomó desprevenido.

—Sí, el aprender mediante la observación.

—Tal vez puedas aplicarlo hoy—el menor entendió al instante.

—¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

* * *

—¡Chopper, Law! Pasen, pasen—Sanji fue quien les abrió la puerta—llegaron temprano, chicos.

—Law dice que odia la impuntualidad—comentó el castaño mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

—Se ve que aún no nos conoce bien—rió el rubio, volviendo al comedor con Trafalgar tras él.

Sentadas y conversando estaban dos mujeres, las únicas que asistieron a su bienvenida. Tal vez haya sido por eso que sí recordaba sus nombres.

—Nami, Robin—saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué tal?

—Ven, únete a la conversación. Tú también, Chopper—la pelinegra sonreía mientras señalaba el lugar a su lado para que el menor se le acercara.

—¿De qué hablaban?—preguntó el adolescente.

—Nami me comentaba que-

—¡Cosas de mujeres!—de pronto interrumpió—cosas de mujeres—repitió nuevamente, mirando a su amiga.

—Pero si no hay nada de malo en que-

—¡Robin!—chilló. Chopper las miró sin entender.

—¿Cosas de mujeres?—preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta alguna lo pensó un poco—¡Ya lo tengo!—la pelirroja lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Qué tienes?

—De qué estaban hablando—sonrió—Doctorine me dijo que muchas mujeres se avergüenzan, pero es natural.

—Ya lo sé, pero no es algo que quiera compartir con todo el mundo—dijo, bastante sonrojada y enojada.

—¡Pero Nami, es obvio!—exclamó sorprendido de que su compañera no lo creyera—¡Todos lo sabemos, incluso Law!—el mencionado desvió l mirada mientras se guardaba una leve sonrisa.

—Chopper, tú…

—La menstruación es tan natural como respirar, Nami—le dijo con seguridad, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qu-?...¿Ah?—ahora estaba confundida—¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que querías ocultar, ¿no era-?—pero no pudo continuar. Se empezaron a oír risas, provenientes de la pelinegra.

—¿Robin?—se preocupó el castaño, no era normal verla así—Law, algo le pasa a-—pero el moreno estaba mirando a un lado, ocultando su vista y temblando levemente—¿Law?

—Verás, Chopper, parece que malinterpretaste las cosas—empezó Robin—no hablábamos de sus periodos, era otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser 'sólo de mujeres'?

—Creo que no era un tema exclusivo de mujeres—interrumpió Trafalgar—también incluye hombres…a menos que Nami juegue en otro equipo.

—¿Otro equipo? Nami, ¿eres fan de algún equipo? ¿Fútbol, básquet?—Robin empezó a reírse de nuevo mientras la pelirroja se ponía pálida al notar que el médico ya se había dado cuenta. El castaño iba a volver a preguntar, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó. Sanji, quien se había quedado en la cocina, salió de inmediato a atender. Los cuatro se quedaron atentos a la entrada mientras varias voces se iban acercando. Finalmente aparecieron Usopp, Kaya, Zoro y dos hombres a los cuales Law jamás había visto. Todos empezaron a saludarse hasta que quedaron los nuevos frente al médico.

—Debes ser Law, ¡yo soy Franky! Me dijeron que eras un ¡Súúúúper-médico! No soy de este edificio, pero estoy a tu disposición—sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación. El moreno la recibió y leyó de título "Tom's Workers" Debajo ponía su nombre y finalmente "Mecánico Jefe"—Si tu coche tiene algún problema, no dudes en venir.

—No tengo uno, pero gracias.

—¡Aw! ¡No problem! Ven cuando quieras y te conseguiré uno ¡Súúúúper! ¡Tenemos de todos los tipos!

—¡Yohoho! Encantado de conocerle, joven Law. Mi nombre es Brook y soy músico; vivo en el 407 pero suelo trabajar en las noches, así que por eso no nos hemos visto aún—le dio la mano respetuosamente.

—Mucho gusto—parecía ser un hombre bastante normal, si no contaba su altura.

—Por cierto, ¿conoce a alguna señorita que quiera mostrarme su ropa interior?—retiró el último pensamiento. No supo cómo responder, pero se salvó cuando Sanji entró con unas bandejas cubiertas para no mostrar el interior antes de tiempo.

—Lávense las manos, la comida está llegando—indicó el cocinero, mientras acomodaba todo en el centro. Ciertamente el departamento era el doble a uno personal y eso ayudó a que la colocación de dos mesas no fuera tan difícil. Todos empezaron a movilizarse, siguiendo la primera indicación del rubio para luego ayudar un poco con los cubiertos, platos y demás. En medio de tanto barullo, el timbre se dejó oír—Debe ser Luffy. Law, ¿podrías abrir?—el moreno asintió y fue a atender. Sanji no se había equivocado, ahí estaba Mugiwara con su hermano mayor.

—¡Law! Qué bueno que viniste, ¿ya está la comida?

—Estábamos a punto de-

—¡Genial!—interrumpió, antes de meterse corriendo. Ace dio un suspiro.

—Disculpa a mi tonto hermano—sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No hay problema—dijo, habiéndose acostumbrado un poco a los repentinos arrebatos del muchacho.

En unos minutos ya todos habían tomado sus lugares. Con Luffy insistiendo, la cena empezó sin muchos preámbulos, pudiendo todos deleitarse con los siempre deliciosos platillos del rubio.

—Es increíble que lo hayas hecho todo en tan corto tiempo—apremió Robin, siendo de las primeras en hablar.

—¡Gracias, Robincita!—dijo emocionado.

—Siempre está súúúúper bueno lo que haces, pero hoy está más que súper, ¡súúúúper-súper! Debe haberte pasado algo súper-bueno.

—Ya lo sabrás, Franky—respondió. Sabía que sus estados de ánimo afectaban su cocina.

—¡Oe, Sanji, ¿hay más?!—preguntó el del sombrero de paja desde casi la otra punta de la larga mesa que habían logrado formar.

—Claro—dijo y se paró para rellenar algunas bandejas ya vaciadas por el moreno. Todos le miraron como bicho raro. Lo normal sería que le gritara, incluso Luffy se vio sorprendido.

Poco a poco cada uno fue terminando cuando se sintió pleno. La comida, gracias a cierto muchacho y su hermano, no se desperdició en lo absoluto. Cuando todo fue recogido, Sanji trajo el postre y sirvió un poco de vino.

—Sé que se han estado preguntando el motivo de que los haya reunido hoy a todos aquí—todos prestaron atención—y es que tengo una noticia que darles. Mi Universidad realizó un concurso hace unos meses y decidí participar. Fueron varias etapas.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Te hubiéramos ido a animar!—dijo Usopp. El rubio sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero no quería que me vieran perder si lo hacía—explicó—en fin, los resultados salieron hace tres días y…bueno, gané.

—¡Genial!—todos empezaron a felicitarlo efusivamente, a excepción de Zoro y Law, quienes se mantuvieron callados como siempre.

—Pero esa no es toda la noticia—continuó, logrando que se volvieran a callar—la razón por la que participé era por el primer premio: irme a estudiar a Francia. Partiré cuando inicien las vacaciones de verano.

El lugar se sumió en un frío y pesado silencio.

* * *

***Me moría por colocar la relación de Law con el pan(?)**

**El tercer capítulo ha terminado~ Salió un poco más largo que los anteriores (lo cual me alegra, tal vez pueda ir aumentando de a pocos). Por otro lado, ¡lamento tanto haberme retrasado una semana! Lo que sucede es que mi laptop fue raptada(?) por mi padre para llevarla a arreglar (una cosa física más que virtual). Recién volvió ayer por la noche así que pude terminar este capítulo (que sólo me faltaba revisar, pero decidí agregarle unas cosas)**

**Resultados: (1) Sanji (3)Mihawk (1)Chopper**

**Quedan: Luffy–Ace–Chopper–Zoro–Sanji–Kidd–Smoker–Bepo–Shachi–Penguin **

**NOTA: Estuve pensando un poco –porque sí, a veces lo hago(?)- y creo que, para hacer más emocionante las votaciones, sería mejor que mencionaran a quién sacan y quién quieren que se quede~ No sé si me dejo entender(?) Por ejemplo, yo podría poner "Echo a Shachi y que se quede Ace", entonces en las puntuaciones Shachi tendría un -1 y Ace +1, lo cual podría "anular" los votos de otros lectores~ Espero haberme explicado bien xD**

**En fin, no hay más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana y disculpen la demora :'D,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Por cada comentario, Oda dibujará más personajes que estén buenos para shippear (?)**_


	4. Amistad

**Sayu: **Exactamente, mira que la semana pasada nos meten a Sabo y Koala (por esta niña hago hetero), Oda gusta de vernos fangirlear(?) Qué bueno que te gustara, sé lo adorable que es Chopper :'D No sé, por eso, aunque no saliera ganador en este concurso, sentía que debía formar parte de la vida de nuestro doctor~ Me alegro que el nuevo sistema de votos no sea molesto~ ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Shironeko:** Alguien más que no ve el Mihawk x Law~ La verdad, estaba un poco asustada de cómo entablaría algo entre ellos si Dracule resultaba vencedor xD En fin, ¡gracias por comentar!

**Guest:** ¡Votos contados! Gracias por comentar :'D

**Eren Llegayseva:** Tus votos serán contados -w- ¡Gracias por comentar! Y seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes, no quiero dejar esto a medias :'D

**Psyko:** Gracias por las palabras de aliento y también por comentar :'D Me alegra que un capítulo te haya hecho querer a esa pareja, me hace sentir especial(?) Tus votos están contados -w-

_**Disclaimer: De ser mío OP, obligaría a Oda a que nos diga de una jodida vez qué fue de Sabo, NO JUEGUES CONMIGO(?)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Amistad**

Tal vez fuera porque Law era nuevo en el grupo, pero la verdad es que no podía sentirse triste como los demás ante la noticia.

Cuando el rubio se los había contado, con una sonrisa tan amplia en la cara, él lo había visto como algo genial, ¿acaso seguir los sueños de uno no era lo más importante? ¿Llegar tan lejos con algo que te gusta no debería ser motivo de celebración?

Por eso, cuando nadie respondió por unos buenos segundos, se vio en la obligación de decir algo.

—Felicidades—podía ser bastante parco, pero había aprendido sobre política desde muy joven y sabía cuándo debía intervenir. Como si hubiera pisado un campo minado, las palabras de aliento empezaron a caer de parte de los demás.

—Te vamos a echar mucho de menos, Sanji—dijo Robin, causando que el rubio se emocionara como siempre.

—¡No te preocupes, Robincita! Aún no me voy, aprovechemos estos meses juntos—propuso con la picardía característica en él.

—¡Tienes razón, Robin! ¡No conozco a nadie que cocine mejor!—exclamó Luffy, con la boca llena de postre.

—¡Hablamos de Sanji, no de su comida!—reprendió Nami, dándole un golpe aprovechando que estaba a su lado. Los demás rieron y la velada pudo continuar con normalidad, bebiendo no más de tres copas de vino cada uno.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos—se excusó Kaya, levantándose junto a Usopp.

—Eh~ ¿Tan temprano?—preguntó Brook.

—Merry me espera abajo—explicó antes de sonreír y despedirse de todos—nos vemos, chicos—ambos salieron y entonces la pelirroja comentó.

—Sí que van en serio, ¿eh?—miró a Robin.

—Me parecen una pareja adorable—afirmó.

—Hoy en día no es fácil encontrar a una señorita así, hoho—dijo el músico, ganándose otro de los bien conocidos golpes de Nami.

—Es una súúúper-chica.

—Eh, chicos, ¿creen que Usopp vuelva?—ese fue Luffy, quien de algún modo había conseguido un par de palos y ahora los usaba entre la nariz y la boca, logrando que Chopper se retorciera de risa mientras Law no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Lo dudo, mañana tiene escuela temprano—dijo Ace, quien acababa de terminarse lo último en su copa—al igual que tú. Debemos irnos ya.

—¡Pero si aún me estoy divirtiendo!—hizo un puchero.

—Sin peros—se paró, ignorando la rabieta de su hermano menor e hizo una leve reverencia—disculpen las molestias, nosotros ya nos retiramos.

—No entiendo por qué sigues siendo tan serio con los modales aún después de tantos años—apuntó Robin.

—Algo de eso debería pegársele a su hermano—señaló Nami, mirando al moreno que seguía dando vueltas en el suelo a la vez que engullía más comida. El de las pecas lo tomó de la ropa y lo cargó como cachorro antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Cierto!—reaccionó el menor de todos—Ace tiene razón, ya es muy tarde—se paró y miró a los que quedaban—yo también debo irme, chicos.

—Igual yo—dijo Trafalgar, sabiendo que no tendría mucho qué hacer ahí—mañana empiezo con el trabajo.

—Yohoho~ A veces olvido que ya es todo un adulto, joven Law—comentó Brook, sorbiendo un poco de su té—tenga un buen primer día en el trabajo—el médico se retiró junto al castaño y ambos pasaron por la vivienda del menor, que estaba en el mismo piso.

—Law…—le llamó, cuando notó que se estaba yendo a las escaleras.

—¿Mmm?

—Hay algo que me preocupa—el cirujano le miró invitándole a continuar—los chicos están raros últimamente—el moreno levantó la ceja, sin saber de lo que estaba hablando—sé que soy muy joven, pero siempre estoy atento a ellos por si les pasa algo—se apresuró a explicar, enredándose un poco con sus palabras—Hoy Zoro no terminó ni la primera copa de vino, ¡pero él bebe a montones! Ni siquiera habló, sé que es algo callado pero no tanto. De ahí está Nami con lo de hace un rato, parece que le está sucediendo algo…¡y no lo digo sólo porque no nos quiso contar! En la cena la veía haciendo muecas raras, creo que de dolor. Sanji parece estar feliz, pero también está distraído con muchas cosas, ¿qué les está pasando? ¿Habrán cogido algún tipo de enfermedad? No me suena a alguna en especial, ¿tienes una idea? También están Robin y Fran-

—Chopper—le interrumpió, cortando sus repentinas hipótesis al notar que hablaba cada vez más rápido—cálmate.

—¡Es que me preocupo! ¿Qué tal si les sucede algo?—Law dio un largo suspiro.

—No te preocupes, por lo que me dices no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿No confías en mí?—Chopper se quedó mudo por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y afirmar con la cabeza—entonces déjalo pasar. No todo lo que les pasen deben ser enfermedades. Además, de sentirse mal en ese sentido, ¿no crees que recurrirían por ayuda médica? No son unos críos.

—Está bien…—se quedó mirando al suelo—buenas noches—abrió la puerta y se metió.

Trafalgar siguió su camino, pensando un poco. Si bien su joven aprendiz tenía una buena capacidad de observación y de notar pequeños detalles, le algo de intuición. Tal vez sería su edad, aún era muy joven para entender sobre algunas cosas que ni siquiera había vivido.

Como sea, ya se arreglaría con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

El primer día fue bastante tranquilo, en opinión de Law. Durante la mañana llegó y le indicaron lo básico, como dónde estaría su oficina o quiénes eran los enfermeros del piso a los cuales podría recurrir, los anexos para comunicarse con cualquiera en todo el edificio e incluso los horarios para almorzar que podría tomar.

Fue casi al mediodía cuando le llamaron para ejercer como cirujano que era, aunque sólo hizo el papel de apoyo. Era una muchacha de quince años; había llegado de emergencia por un accidente vial y había terminado con una fractura exterior en el brazo. Tuvieron que poner las cosas en su lugar además de limpiar las astillas y colocar otras cosas. Al final él sólo se encargó de la saturación y otros pequeños detalles en el proceso de limpieza.

No salió tan cansado como el médico de cabecera, pero sí estaba algo agotado por las horas que había pasado dentro del quirófano. De todas formas, sabía que de haber estado a cargo le habrían dado la oportunidad de volver a casa en ese momento.

Se estiró un poco mientras se dirigía a la Cafetería por algo de comer. Había bastante variedad, así que no podía quejarse sobre si sería bueno o no para su salud. Ya con el estómago lleno pudo volver a su oficina, la cual, por cierto, era completamente suya. Era un detalle que le había tomado desprevenido; como recién llegado, esperaba compartir su espacio de trabajo con alguien, pero no era así. Se preguntó si el Dr. Crocus habría tenido algo que ver y si aquello le ocasionaría problemas con sus colegas.

De todas formas, Law no era de los que se preocuparan por agradarle a todo el mundo, sólo si le iba a ser beneficioso.

Las siguientes horas las ocupó en acomodar papeles, mover los muebles a su gusto y colocar las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo (un pisapapeles, su sello personal y otras cosas más). Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se habían pasado quince minutos de su hora de salida.

Se levantó sin tanto apuro y salió, dirigiéndose a donde marcaría su salida del hospital. Iba a colocar su dedo en el detector táctil cuando oyó el grito.

—¡Doctor Law! ¡Doctor Law!—volteó para encontrarse con una enfermera, seguramente de otro piso porque no le sonaba de nada.

—¿Sí?

—¡Es una emergencia, lo necesitamos! ¡Venga, por favor!—y dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose al elevador, el cual les esperaba abierto. Ya adentro, el moreno se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Llegó un muchacho, buscándolo a gritos —¿y esa era la emergencia? Quiso reclamar, pero ella continuó con lo suyo—íbamos a echarlo, pero en sus brazos traía a una chica retorciéndose. Los de Emergencia la revisaron y dijeron que tenía Apendicitis, a punto de volverse una Peritonitis.

—¿Sabe por qué me buscaba a mí?

—Parece ser que es un conocido suyo. En fin, íbamos a llamar a otro cirujano porque usted ya debería haber salido, pero el siguiente no viene sino hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos y la operación no podría esperar tanto. Creíamos que ya se había ido pero nos avisaron que no lo habían visto salir—Trafalgar asintió, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo.

—Está bien, prepárenla para el quirófano—marcó un número en el ascensor—les estaré esperando—la puerta se abrió, pero la enfermera le detuvo antes de que bajara.

—¿No la va a revisar?

—Si ya lo hicieron abajo no hay tiempo que perder—frunció levemente el ceño por la, en su opinión, extraña petición.

—Sí, doctor—dijo de inmediato, antes de cerrar las puertas para llegar a su destino. El moreno fue hacia la Enfermera Jefa del piso.

—¿Están todas las salas disponibles?

—Sí, ¿es por la chica con Apendicitis?—asintió—ya estábamos preparando una, sígame.

Le entregaron el historial de la paciente y, al leer el nombre, fue cuando supo por qué habían recurrido a él.

—Chopper estará feliz—soltó un suspiro mientras revisaba a toda velocidad lo que necesitaba. Cuando terminó, inició con el proceso de esterilización para poder ingresar a la Sala de Operaciones. Mientras pedía lo que iba a necesitar pasaron algo de diez minutos y casi a la vez entró la camilla con la pelirroja a la que tendría que atender.

Las personas a su alrededor se movían a toda velocidad, dando pequeñas indicaciones casi imperceptibles, con la intención de dejarle a él vía libre para iniciar.

—Bien, empecemos—indicó.

* * *

Se sacó los guantes de sangre y los tiró antes de salir al pasillo, donde empezó a quitarse la mascarilla y el gorro. Apenas llegó al Recibidor, fue atacado.

—¡Torao! ¡Sí que fuiste tú!—Law no tuvo que preguntar para saber que era él quien había estado gritando su nombre horas atrás—¡¿Y Nami?! ¡Está viva, ¿no?!

—¡Shhhh!—un enfermero apareció de pronto, con el ceño fruncido—Es un hospital.

—Así es, silencio, Luffy—dijo Usopp, medio abrazando a su amigo para que se calmara y hablando en susurros.

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas, Doctor?—preguntó Robin, bastante seria y sin la típica sonrisa en su rostro. Acababa de tomar el papel de adulto ahí.

—La paciente se encuentra bien—todos empezaron a soltar palabras de felicidad y suspiros que debían haber estado manteniendo desde que él había salido. Porque sí, con todos se refería al típico grupo que parecía incapaz de separarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—preguntó Chopper—Luffy dice que no recuerda qué le dijeron.

—Y todos acabamos de llegar, así que…

—Apendicitis—explicó, aunque sólo la morena y el castaño parecían haberle entendido— Una infección al apéndice. De haber pasado unas horas más podría haber explotado y entonces nos hubiéramos encontrado con una situación más crítica, una que podría haber sido mortal.

—Entonces…¿está bien?—preguntó nuevamente Luffy, después de unos segundos de silencio. Trafalgar supo que no servía hablar tanto con él.

—Sí.

—¡Genial!—sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó hacia el médico, abrazándolo y, de algún modo, enrollando sus piernas y brazos a su cuerpo—¡Eres el mejor, Torao! ¡Puede que ahora sí comparta mi carne contigo!

_Puede_, no pudo evitar recalcar. Los demás sonrieron, sabiendo lo importante que era eso para su amigo.

—¿Cuándo la podremos ver?—preguntó la arqueóloga.

—La están terminando de limpiar y luego esperarán a que pase la anestesia, así que en una hora ya debería estar en una habitación para que la visiten. Ahora yo debo ir a terminar algo de papeleo, si me disculpan—todos asintieron y entonces pudo volver por donde vino.

* * *

Nami había estado sintiendo ciertos dolores en la zona abdominal, pero no lo había relacionado con nada grave. Creyó tener algún tipo de infección estomacal, tal vez gases; incluso creyó que se había adelantado un poco y sólo eran parte de su SPM.

Como sea, no se había preocupado, por eso actuó como si nada durante la cena que organizó Sanji; se consideraba bastante fuerte para aguantar. El Lunes, cuando iba saliendo de su apartamento, se había topado con Ace, quien casi le había rogado que le entregue el dinero del almuerzo a su hermano, pues lo había olvidado y no sabía qué podría hacer sin comer. Él estaba con la hora justa para llegar al trabajo.

La pelirroja había aceptado, después de todo su Universidad quedaba algo cerca al Instituto donde estaban el del sombrero de paja y Usopp. Aprovechó que tenía un hueco entre sus clases cerca al mediodía y le envió un mensaje a su amigo, avisándole de que estaría yendo a darle el encargo. Para entonces, los hincones habían aumentado y el sólo caminar ya hasta le hacía sudar frío. Llegó a las puertas del instituto a duras penas y colapsó antes de que Luffy llegara.

Este la había visto mientras bajaba a encontrarse con ella y corrió a socorrerla, teniendo en la mente sólo la palabra "Doctor". Corrió hacia el hospital más cercano y entonces recordó a Law, por ello exigió su presencia apenas y llegó.

Al final había hecho lo correcto, aunque había olvidado avisar a los demás. No fue sino hasta que Usopp le llamó preguntando por qué se había saltado el resto de las clases que habló sobre el problema. Para ese momento Nami ya llevaba un buen rato dentro, en manos de Trafalgar.

El de cabellos rizados se las había arreglado para comunicarse con los que pudo y casi voló hacia el lugar, al igual que los demás.

—¿Nami?—llamó con suavidad.

—¿Robin? ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?—preguntó bastante desorientada.

—Estás en el hospital, te acaban de operar—frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordar. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron reconstruyendo en su mente—Luffy te trajo después de que te desmayaras—explicó, ayudando a la pelirroja.—no te preocupes, ya estás bien. Noriko está en camino.

—¿La llamaste?—se quejó. Su hermana vivía a una ciudad de distancia y no iba a ser fácil que llegara—Me va a matar.

—Lo haría conmigo si no le avisaba—respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿ya despertó?—otra voz apareció y se acercó a la paciente—Nami, soy Usopp, ¿te encuentras mejor?—asintió, por fin abriendo los ojos.

—¡Oh, Nami!—el grito la hizo hacer un gesto de dolor.

—Si quieres quedarte tendrás que dejar de gritar—ordenó Law, quien de pronto había aparecido en la puerta—la política del hospital indica que te sacarán de seguir incomodando a los demás—Luffy se tapó la boca con las dos manos e hizo el ademán de querer hablar—venía a asegurarme de que reaccionaras bien, pero todo parece estar en orden—indicó mientras se acercaba y apuntaba algo en el informe del paciente—ahora debes seguir durmiendo. El botón que tienes aquí llamará a alguna enfermera por si necesitas algo—señaló. Volteó hacia el grupo—es momento de que se vayan a casa, el horario de visita terminó hace diez minutos—sin más, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió.

Llegó a la Estación de Enfermeras y dejó lo que había estado escribiendo ahí. Dio algunas indicaciones y finalmente se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Cuando bajó y salió a la calle miró hacia el paradero. Estaba lleno, repleto de gente que acababa de salir de trabajar. Vio un bus detenerse, de este bajó un grupo para luego subir otro aún mayor. El moreno se sentía aplastado con sólo verlos a todos como sardinas, buscando un lugar donde entrar.

—¿Te llevo?—volteó ante el llamado y se topó con Nico—hay espacio—vio que señalaba algo y entonces se topó con un auto lila. Asintió.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema—El grupo se subió, llenando con exactitud la cantidad de asientos permitidos.

—No sabía que conducías—comentó el médico, quien estaba en el lugar del copiloto.

—Aprendí cuando Franky me lo regaló—explicó—no fue tan difícil, luego descubrí que era muy útil, en especial para los que trabajamos. Creí que conseguirías uno, al ser doctor—Law le miró sin entender—sé que tus horarios pueden cambiar de improviso y no creo que quieras irte en bus a estas horas.

—Tal vez lo haga—aceptó, con sinceridad. Recordó la tarjeta que el de cabello celeste le había ofrecido y anotó en su mente que debía ir el Sábado.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron más rápidos que los primeros. Law ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo que debía seguir; ir a trabajar, volver, concentrarse en su investigación. En la tarde aparecía Chopper, quien acababa de terminar sus deberes y deseaba aprender de él, entonces empezaban las preguntas del menor y las respuestas del mayor. Cuando se hacía un poco tarde Law preparaba la cena con su aprendiz al lado, pues cuando decía que aprendería todo no sólo hablaba de Medicina. Cenaban, charlaban un rato más y luego el menor se retiraba. Trafalgar, que era de dormir poco, se quedaba unas horas más leyendo antes de dormirse.

Lo del carro había tenido que esperar cuando había notado que, al no haber usado su licencia desde que la consiguió, necesitaba renovarla. Vio inútil conseguir un coche si no podría conducirlo, así que se tomó unas semanas entre ir y luego recoger el mencionado permiso. Las cosas se tomaban su tiempo considerando que sólo contaba con los Sábados para ese tipo de trámites.

Durante esas tres semanas, el médico y su pupilo solían ser atacados por Luffy en busca de comida. Ace no siempre llegaba a tiempo para cocinar y le dejaba algo de dinero a su hermano pero este decía que no era lo mismo. Lo normal sería tocar la puerta de Sanji, pero el rubio no era el mismo desde hacía ya un tiempo y hasta alguien como Luffy lo había notado. Finalmente, cuando oyó que Chopper cenaba con el cirujano, se había autoincluído cada vez que lo veía necesario.

Trafalgar sentía que desde el incidente con Nami, el del sombrero de paja se tomaba aún más confianzas con él. Además de venir a su casa por comida o ayuda en algún problema en sus deberes escolares, también le invitaba a cualquier salida que tuviera el grupo, por más pequeña que fuera. Law, por supuesto, no podía asistir a todas, pero con su insistencia era casi imposible decir que no. Para bien o para mal, todo esto hizo que el médico se relacionara aún más con sus vecinos.

Era el Lunes de la cuarta semana, cuando Chopper acababa de irse, que tocaron su puerta. Dejó el libro a un lado y fue a ver. En la entrada estaban dos individuos que sentía algo familiares pero no podía adivinar por qué. De pronto, empezaron a hablar, turnándose.

—¿Sabías que gran parte de los animales recogidos en las calles deben ser sacrificados?

—Al no conseguir quién los adopte, se les aplica la Inyección Letal cuando están muy viejos o sufren alguna enfermedad de la cual nadie se hará cargo.

—Dicen que es para evitar el sobrepoblamiento de los Centros de Rescate y por eso cada uno tiene un límite para ser adoptados.

—Una mascota es ideal para los que viven solos, ¿cuándo está de más algo de compañía?

—Por eso venimos a ofrecerte la oportunidad de tu vida, ¡podrías conocer a tu nuevo mejor amigo!

—Te tomará poco escoger, pero tendrás un buen compañero durante mucho tiempo.

—Además, todos están al día con sus vacunas e incluso cuentan con esterilización.

—¿Qué dices?—esto último lo dijeron a la vez, con sus mejores sonrisas. Un silencio corto pero notorio se instaló. Law sólo se les quedó viendo

—No sabes quiénes somos, ¿no?—preguntó el de la derecha, riendo levemente, con un gesto de resignación.

—Penguin y Shachi, vinimos a tu fiesta de Bienvenida—le ayudó a recordar el de la izquierda.

—Claro, los veterinarios—dijo a penas se le vino a la mente. Ambos asintieron.

—Exacto, estamos buscando dueños responsables y cariñosos para algunas mascotas que están en el límite del tiempo—dijo el pelirrojo, levantando el álbum que Law no había notado que llevaba en la mano.

—Hay muchas posibilidades, tenemos desde-

—No—interrumpió. Ambos dejaron de sonreír.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó el del gorro azul, con más álbumes en sus manos.

—No me interesan las mascotas.

—Pero podrías salvar a una de morir.

—No podrían vivir conmigo.

—Dadan no prohíbe animales.

—Lo digo por el tiempo.

—¡No todas te necesitan las veinticuatro horas al día!—volvieron a sonreír . Tomaron uno de los portafolios que llevaban encima y lo abrieron—las tortugas son calmadas y fáciles de cuidar, además-

—Odio lo lento—lo cerraron y abrieron otro.

—¿Un canario? No debes preocuparte de que ensucien todo el cuarto, son de-

—Me estresa su canto—pusieron otro encima.

—Incluso los peces…

—Olvidaré la comida si no me dicen nada—ambos empezaron a desesperarse un poco, preguntándose si fue correcto recurrir a él.

—¡Lo tengo!—gritó de pronto Shachi, poniendo un archivo más—Eres como un gato, podrás convivir con alguno. Son animales muy independientes y limpios, aunque muchos digan que no. Tampoco son ruidosos y llegan a ser muy cariñosos—Law no pudo encontrar alguna excusa válida. Los muchachos tomaron su silencio como pase para seguir y entonces dejaron los documentos en sus manos—puedes revisarlo toda la noche.

—Consúltalo con la almohada, debe gustarte alguno de ellos—Dijo Penguin, guardando los demás papeles—volveremos mañana—informó. Ambos se despidieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron en el pasillo. Law suspiró, hojeando lo que le habían dejado mientras regresaba a su cama.

Imágenes de varios gatos aparecían con sus respectivos datos al lado. Los habían de varios tamaños y colores, también de edades y razas –aunque la verdad, el cirujano no sabía mucho de esto último-.

—No…no…no…—empezaba a descartar, sin razones muy importantes. Miraba a algunos y sentía que serían destructores, miraba a otros y le parecía que eran muy dependientes. Tampoco quería que fuera muy crío o sería muy frágil; eso no significaba que uno enorme estuviera bien, le dolería si decidía saltar sobre él—no…no…este se parece a…—era uno blanco, muy esponjoso; tanto que sus orejas parecían medios círculos en lugar de triángulos—no—negó con rapidez, pasando de página. Fue entonces que el felino de la esquina inferior le llamó la atención, era el último de la lista pero no por eso era especial—cuatro años…personalidad ¿independiente?—normalmente leía cosas como "juguetón" o "travieso" en las fichas anteriores. Era de color negro y miraba de frente con más seriedad de la que un animal debería tener. Su ojos eran grises y a la vez muy opacos. Buscó en la parte de enfermedades, creyendo que sería ciego o algo por el estilo, pero no era así; ahí sólo ponía "leve cojera". Se quedó mirando su foto un rato más, hasta que dejó el álbum a un lado.

¿Estaría bien? Eso de adoptar una mascota.

Como sea, ya vería mañana.

* * *

**Ya está el cuarto capítulo~ También salió más largo que el anterior y me parece que el quinto también será más largo (al menos así lo parece en el borrador). Nuevamente disculpen por la demora ^^U (aunque esta vez fue por un día y no una semana), como saben, prometí publicar cada ocho días.**

**Resultados: ****Zoro (-3) Sanji (-1) Bepo (-1) Ace (+1) Kid (+1) Chopper (+2) Luffy (+2)**

**Quedan: Luffy–Ace–Chopper–Sanji–Kidd–Smoker–Bepo–Shachi–Penguin **

**Siento que la cosa se pone más seria ahora que votan un negativo y un positivo(?) Aún no verán nada romántico, pero ya empiezan a establecerse las relaciones que tiene Law; dependiendo del papel que tomen los chicos alrededor de Trafalgar es que se define el tipo de relación, no sé si me dejo entender xD**

**En fin, no hay más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana y disculpen la demora :'D,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Comentar agranda tus pechos(?) –tu pito si eres tío-**_


	5. Necesidades

**Buuuu:** Me temo que sólo puedes votar un +1 y un -1, así que tomaré a Kid como tu positivo y a Luffy como tu negativo (por el orden) ^^U. La verdad el gato no era algo planeado, nació a partir de la conexión que quería entre Shachi y Penguin con Law (estoy tratando de crear lazos entre los que quedan en la lista), pero al final parece ser que ha sido bien recibido y me alegra. Muchas gracias por comentar, seguiré cueste lo que cueste; nos leemos :'D

**Kira13:** Qué bueno que te guste la historia, me esforzaré porque no cambie hasta el final~ Tus puntos estarán contados, así que no hay problema :'D La verdad mi idea era actualizar semanalmente, pero al final está yendo cada 8 días (sin contar la semana en la que me separaron de mi bebé (portátil) inesperadamente y me quedé en el aire) xD De todas formas me esforzaré porque los capítulos salgan cada vez más antes (y largos también). Muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos :'D

**Erzamedic:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Tus votos son tomados en cuenta ^^

**Sayu:** Lo siento, pero eso del agrandador de pechos no afecta a todos por igual…algunos bustos son casos perdidos-como el mío- Orz(?) Ejem, digo, ¡qué bueno que te gustara el gato! Aunque fue algo muy espontáneo en la historia xD Tus votos son contados, muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto :'D

**Erika: ** ¡Hola! Lo bueno de no estar pendiente de las actualizaciones es que cuando descubres que están ahí te dan una bonita sorpresa~ Qué bueno que te guste el felino, aunque su aparición fuera sorpresa hasta para mí(?) Y tus votos son contados, aunque me temo que sólo se puede un +1 y -1 por comentario ^^U Haré todo lo posible para seguir con mi ritmo de ocho días o incluso bajarlo a siete, yo también quiero que esta historia llegue al desenlace y así hacerme la idea de qué pareja terminaré por redactar~ Nos leemos pronto :'D

_**Disclaimer: De ser mío OP, el éxito habría sido tan chico que ni la vecina lo conocería (?)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Necesidades**

Sus compañeros de trabajo cada día le hablaban con más familiaridad y confianza, incluso había quienes se aventuraban a sentarse con él en la Cafetería al verle almorzando solo. Law supuso que se debía al éxito que había tenido en las cirugías realizadas desde que llegó.

—Es porque demostraste lo que vales en muy poco tiempo, nadie tiene por qué reclamar los beneficios que obtienes—confirmó Crocus, el martes, antes de meterse una cucharada de puré a la boca. El moreno pensó sus palabras unos segundos.

—Creí que eso haría que me odien más.

—Oh, muchacho—rió el mayor—pueden llegar a ser envidiosos, pero nunca desacreditan a nadie—dijo muy seguro—los conozco desde que entraron muy jóvenes, así como tú. Pocos se han ido de aquí por voluntad propia, la mayoría sólo lo hace si debe mudarse muy lejos.

—No me sorprende, trabajar aquí es un privilegio—apuntó, muy sincero. A él, por ejemplo, le atraía más la cantidad de tecnología que estaba a su disposición.

—Sí, sí; Kureha y yo oímos eso todo el tiempo—siguió con su comida—¡Mmm!—recordó, con la boca llena. Trafalgar tuvo que esperar a que tragara lo que tenía para escucharlo hablar—¿Chopper te lo dijo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de Kureha, su retraso—Law negó con la cabeza—no me sorprende, creo que recién le pudo llamar anoche. Se comunicó conmigo por la mañana, dijo que sus conferencias se expandirían un día más en las últimas cuatro Universidades, volverá casi una semana después—rió—deben haberle ofrecido mucho dinero para que acepte, no es de las que hacen trabajo extra sólo por gusto.

—¿Usted no hace ese tipo de cosas?

—¿Conferencias? No, muchacho; antes solían invitarme a darlas pero sólo acepto si es cerca de la ciudad, me cuesta dejar a los niños solos—confesó—aunque sé que estarán en buenas manos. Tal vez intente hacerlo cuando Kaya ya sea parte del personal.

—Le tiene mucha confianza—comentó. De algún modo había terminado por acostumbrarse a charlar espontáneamente, al menos con la constante compañía de su superior.

—Me gusta creer que puedo ver diamantes antes de ser pulidos—dijo después de un rato. Entonces, se le quedó viendo con una mirada que Law no supo cómo descifrar.

* * *

—¡Cierto, Doctorine se atrasará!—soltó el castaño inesperadamente, cuando iba saliendo del departamento del cirujano.

—El Dr. Crocus ya me lo contó—explicó. Ambos estaban en la entrada.

—En ese caso ya no me olvido de nada—suspiró feliz—¡hasta mañana!—empezó a caminar de espaldas y al voltear se topó con alguien—¡Ouch!

—Eh, Chopper, cuidado—rió el individuo.

—¡Shachi, Penguin!—saludó, al reconocerlos.

—¿Qué tal?—preguntó Penguin, al lado de su amigo—ya te has olvidado de nosotros.

—Es cierto, ¿recuerdas cuando recién llegamos?—continuó el pelirrojo, quien no se había movido de enfrente del menor y ahora tomaba el hombro de su amigo para dramatizar—¡nos seguía a todos lados!

—Ahora, todo por…ese—señaló el del gorro azul, hacia Law, quien no se había inmutado—ahora eres más feliz con él, sólo por ser un cirujano.

—Yo también hago operaciones, ¿sabes?—reclamó Shachi, llevando el pequeño teatro al punto máximo de drama.

—¡Lo siento chicos!, pero saben que la Medicina Humana me atrae más…—se disculpó de inmediato, sintiéndose completamente arrepentido, pero siendo sincero de todas formas.

—No importa, siempre fuimos una rama incomprendida—aceptó Penguin.

—¡Los Veterinarios dominaremos el mundo!—casi gritó. Chopper empezaba a hiperventilar, fue cuando se detuvieron y sonrieron.

—Pero…—trató de excusarse.

—Te entendemos, sólo cálmate—le tranquilizó el pelirrojo.

—Ya sabes, estamos en Teatro y nos gusta practicar—siguió el otro. Al castaño se le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—¡No me asusten de ese modo!—gritó medio enojado, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Luego se calmó y suspiró—entonces ahora sí puedo irme tranquilo—volvió a sonreír—adiós chicos.

—Adiós, Chopper—dijeron ambos. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al oír lo que preguntó Shachi.

—¿Elegiste a quién adoptar?

—¿Adoptar?—repitió el adolescente, volteando hacia ellos.

—Aún no-

—Sí, Law dijo que adoptaría un lindo gatito—respondió Penguin, interrumpiendo por completo al mayor.

—¿Gatito?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron e inmediatamente volvió a unirse al grupo—¿de veras?

—Ya dije que no había- —pero se quedó callado. Sus tres vecinos le veían fijamente, sonriendo al máximo, con los ojos brillando y aumentando la presión a cada instante. Al final tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de asentir—puede que haya hecho una elección—aceptó carraspeando.

—¡Genial!—celebró su aprendiz—¡vendré a jugar con él!—dijo antes de huir a su departamento, dando pequeños brincos en el camino.

—¿Por qué no le ofrecieron uno a él?

—Lo hicimos, pero dijo que no podría aceptar sin la Sra. Kureha presente. Además, mencionó algo de no estar listo—respondió Shachi, mientras los tres pasaban a la habitación del dueño con permiso de este. Se sentaron y entonces Law tomó el álbum del día anterior.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es?—no dijo nada, sólo lo abrió y llegó a la última página para señalarlo.

—Él.

—Oh, querrás decir _ella_—rió Penguin. Trafalgar parpadeó confundido antes de fijarse en el género, no lo había leído anoche—pero no te preocupes, no quedará preñada aunque decida salir a pasear sin ti—le afirmó—controlamos muy bien eso para evitar más animales abandonados.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre?—negó con la cabeza.

—Creí que ya tendría uno, considerando su edad.

—Bueno, en el Refugio tratamos de evitar darles un nombre para que los nuevos dueños tengan la facilidad de elegir uno, así se sienten más a gusto. Si te soy sincero, a ella la conocemos como _Grumpy_, pero no mencionamos el apodo cuando está presente. Es algo entre nosotros.

—¿_Grumpy_?

—Es por la edad y su historia—inició Shachi—esto—señaló la parte de 'Enfermedades' en la información de la minina— no fue un accidente, fue abuso—dijo serio—la persona que se supone se hacía cargo de ella la golpeó cuando notó que se había preñado. Es por eso que no se lleva bien con los humanos, nos costó muchísimo para que se dejara tratar.

—Por esto es que ya lleva un año en el Refugio. Si no se han dado por vencida con ella es porque nadie considera justo lo que le sucedió—Penguin le miró a los ojos, con el rostro algo ensombrecido—sé que esta información podría desanimarte, pero es nuestra obligación proporcionarla y así evitar que se otra vez dejada. Si prefieres elegir a otro, lo entenderemos…—el ambiente se volvió pesado y parecía que se quedaría así por mucho rato, pero la respuesta llegó mucho antes de lo pensado.

—No, está bien—dijo el médico. Ambos estudiantes levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No es como si no hubiera tratado antes con animales—confesó, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y así evitar chocar con los extraños brillos que empezaban a brotar de los ojos de sus vecinos—además, no hubo otro que captara mi atención—admitió.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Sí eres un buen tipo!—gritó el pelirrojo, importándole muy poco si alguien estuviera o no durmiendo al lado. Las paredes no eran muy gruesas que digamos. Law no supo cómo interpretarlo, ¿por qué clase de persona le tomaban?

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!—propuso el moreno, levantándose y saliendo del departamento sin avisar sobre su rumbo.

—¡Trae bocadillos también!—gritó su compañero de piso. Penguin levantó el pulgar en señal de haberlo entendido y siguió.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Trafalgar, algo desubicado con lo que acababa de pasar.

—Nada, sólo fue a nuestro piso por algunas cosas—respondió, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia—y bien, cuéntame más, ¿qué mascotas tuviste antes?—el cirujano se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando sus palabras.

—No eran mías, si no de mis tutores.

—Bueno, pero al final las cuidaste de algún modo, ¿no?—asintió.

—Con un poco de ayuda, eran algo grandes.

—¿Grandes? Oh, dijiste que venías de Dressrosa, ¿verdad? ¿Tu familia tiene alguna granja? ¡Apuesto a que son vacas! Te aseguro que cuidar de un gato es mucho más fácil.

—¿Creciste en una granja?—de algún modo el otro individuo ya había vuelto, con dos bolsas en las manos. Cerró la puerta como pudo y se reunió con ellos—genial, yo sólo he podido estar en una en mis prácticas.

—No era una granja—empezó, sin saber cómo habían llegado a ese punto. La elocuencia de sus invitados era demasiado para él y no podía evitar quedarse callado de a ratos—y los animales eran más…exóticos—ambos muchachos le miraron extrañados, invitándole a continuar—en el lago estaban los flamencos-

—¿Flamencos?—le interrumpieron—Vaya, eso sí es exótico.

—Y los bananawani*.—silencio absoluto.

—¿Ba-bananawani?—preguntó Penguin, rompiendo los minutos de tensión—¿te refieres a esa extraña especie de cocodrilos que tienen algo parecido a un plátano en la cabeza, que sólo habitan en zonas muy alejadas de humanos…?

—¿Y que están, además de en peligro de extinción, catalogados como los reptiles más peligrosos con sus más de diez metros de largo?—continuó su amigo. Más silencio.

—Ahá—respondió, probando las papitas de la bolsa que Shachi había abierto antes de paralizarse.

—¡¿Qué-?!

—Silencio, hay gente durmiendo—les calló, con una mirada seria. Ambos obedecieron al instante y asintieron.

—Pero, ¿cómo-? Es decir, ¡no puede ser!

—¡Se están extinguiendo!—apuntó el del gorro azul.

—Pues no en mi casa—contestó algo malhumorado—creo que este año hubo otro nacimiento—trató de recordar.

—¿Casa? Debes tener toda una jodida Reserva—dijo el pelirrojo, aún si poder creer todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Podemos ir a verlos?—preguntó Penguin, dándose cuenta de la oportunidad que se les acababa de presentar.

—¡Por favor!—las peticiones continuaron y Law supo que sería una noche larga de no responder ya.

Al final la conversación se basó en preguntas de cómo eran aquellos peculiares animales, cómo había tratado con ellos, cómo era el lugar donde estaban…

Trafalgar trató de responder a todo evitando por completo dar el nombre de alguno de sus tutores y omitiendo el hecho de que hablaba de una mansión y no una casa normal; aunque por la mención de 'mayordomos', 'lagos', 'bosques' y más a modo de propiedad, debían suponerlo.

El cirujano los pudo despedir cuando la comida y bebida se terminó y empezaron a planear en traer más. Les hizo ver la hora y les recordó que al día siguiente tenía trabajo y ellos estudio, fue así que finalmente se fueron, prometiendo volver otro día.

—¡El sábado te traemos a _Grumpy_!

* * *

Como supuso, el miércoles se sentía cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo el día anterior. Agradeció no haber tenido ningún caso de gran complicación pues no estaba en todas sus luces.

Los siguientes días siguieron con más normalidad, a excepción de que ahora tenía a un Chopper preguntando sobre cuándo llegaría su nueva inquilina. Le explicó que, además de los trámites, Penguin y Shachi no estarían libres hasta el fin de semana y es cuando podrían traerla. Además, así le daba tiempo de comprar lo que necesitara.

El viernes en la noche revisó su lista mental. En la mañana iría por aquello que había dejado pendiente desde hacía un tiempo, el bendito coche que cada día le hacía más falta. Después buscaría alguna Tienda de Animales cercana y compraría lo que vea necesario, iniciando por una caja de arena y comida. Finalmente, por la tarde, llegaría la gata, con quien pensaba gastar lo que quedaba del día para evitar malentendidos. Law sabía que debían llegar a un acuerdo para convivir, aunque suene extraño, si había aprendido algo de sus tutores era que siempre se debía mostrar quién mandaba, era algo que recordaba cada que los bananawani bajaban las cabezas al ver a Crocodile.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo planea y eso lo tenía en mente. Cuando se alistó para salir y buscó en su billetera, se dio con la sorpresa de que algo le faltaba, ¿dónde estaba la tarjeta que le había entregado Franky? Se paseó por su habitación en busca del pequeño cartón, pero fue inútil. Supo que tendría que ir a pedirle la dirección a alguien más.

Podría buscar cualquier otra tienda, claro, pero no se sentía tan confiado. No sabía dónde encontraría la más próxima y si sería fiable, aún se consideraba nuevo ahí. Salió y bajó un piso para dirigirse al hogar de Chopper, donde se detuvo y tocó el timbre.

Nada.

Volvió a intentarlo cada ciertos minutos, incluso golpeó la puerta. Fue inútil.

Algo frustrado, volvió a subir a su piso. Si no mal recordaba, a sus dos lados vivían el cocinero y el del cabello verde, aunque no sabía quién en cuál. Se dijo que no importaba, de todas formas conocían al mecánico también. Probó con ambas puertas, primero la 403 y luego la 405, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados que con su aprendiz.

Maldición, ¿es que acaso era el único en el edificio?

De pronto recordó a Robin, ella tenía que saber dónde estaba el bendito lugar. Bajó, recordando el número 301 porque ahí se había dado la cena del rubio.

Ese no era su día de suerte.

Cansado de estar tocando puertas, se dijo que no podía seguir así, buscando al azar. Decidió dejarlo para más tarde y preguntarle al primero que llegue, ahora podría ir haciendo otra cosa.

Lo siguiente en la lista fue aún menos sencillo. Fue al mini mercado cercano para comprar una bebida y aprovechó para preguntar sobre la Tienda de Mascotas. La anciana que atendía fue bastante amable, indicándole con exactitud dónde estaba a la que todos solían ir y, según ella, donde dejaban a su Caramelo fabulosa, pues también daban baños.

Logró agradecer y despedirse a su modo y llegó al lugar indicado. Tenía dos pisos, el primero era una tienda y el de arriba parecía ser una peluquería. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y se topó con una muchacha de cabello rosa y vestimenta algo curiosa.

—¿Sí?—preguntó de mal humor, sin dejar de mascar su chicle.

—Busco cosas para gato.

—Bueno, no sé si tenga lo que buscas—respondió sarcástica, rodando los ojos para luego mirar una pared de la tienda, la cual tenía por letrero "Meow" y estaba llena de productos para felinos. No respondió, sólo se dirigió al lugar y empezó a observar cada cosa.

En su mayoría había juguetes como ratones falsos o cascabeles, pero en la parte de abajo encontró las cajas de arena. Eran de varios tamaños y se preguntó cuál sería la indicada, ¿si compraba una muy grande? No tenía a quién preguntarle, así que tomó la que le pareció promedio. También se fijó en las bolsas de arena y fue cuando supo que necesitaba algo donde poner lo que compraría.

—¿Tienes algún coche?—no le respondió, sólo señaló con la mano una esquina, donde habían unas pequeñas cestas fucsias. El sonido del chicle reventando se hizo presente, pero Law lo ignoró, mientras colocaba las dos cosas antes elegidas en el portátil.

Ahora estaba la cama, ¿cuál debía elegir? Había unas simples, otras con un poco de techo, distintos materiales…incluso había unas con un palo envuelto en ¿soga? como base, con el cartel que ponía '¡Para que pueda afilar sus garras!" y la cama en la parte superior, de un tacto muy suave. Al final tomó este último, no quería que sus muebles sufrieran consecuencias.

Y por último, la comida. Los empaques tenían distintas fotos de gatos, cada marca con su eslogan, prometiendo ser la mejor. Una era _'La preferida por los gatos del mundo'_, otra era _'Preferida por ocho de cada diez gatos'_, incluso estaba la de _'Le hará creer que es un tigre'_. No entendía, ¿por qué no podían hacer un tipo de alimento y ya? Se le pasó por la mente darle comida casera, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no contaba con los porcentajes necesarios para una buena alimentación en gatos, sólo en personas.

Aun sabiendo que podría fallar, decidió guiarse por el precio. No podía elegir el más barato, pero tampoco el más caro; ambas cosas le parecían sospechosas. Al final escogió la de los ocho gatos, rogando porque la minina no decidiera ser de los dos que no gustaban de esas croquetas.

Iba a dar la vuelta para registrar las cosas y pagar, pero dudó, mirando nuevamente la parte superior, donde unos ratones rosas brillaban por la radiante sonrisa que tenían pintada. Suspiró antes de estirarse y coger uno, pero lo dejó al notar que chillaba con ser apretado. Supo que sería una molestia para él y sus vecinos, así que buscó alguno sin tal cualidad. Dio con uno gris, con rueditas y baterías, que avanzaba cada que lo tocaban. Lo cogió y fue hasta la caja.

La chica de cabellos rosas se levantó perezosamente y empezó a registrar cada cosa. Lo hacía con tal paciencia que Law pudo darle un vistazo más completo al lugar. Había de todo, desde juguetes hasta comida, casas, jaulas, camas, golosinas, ropa, ¿zapatos? ¿Para qué rayos querría un animal zapatos?, tazones…

Algo le vino a la mente y entonces volvió a la zona de gatos, sabiendo que sus cosas aún tardarían en procesar. Tomó un plato doble para poner tanto comida como agua y volvió. Le pareció escuchar una leve risa de burla, pero decidió ignorarla. Pensó rápido, buscando qué otra cosa podría estársele pasando.

—Ehm—empezó para llamar su atención—¿los gatos llevan correas y placas?

—Depende, ¿quieres que vuelva?—respondió, sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía y haciendo reventar su goma de mascar una vez más. Trafalgar no sabía cómo tomar eso, así que, por última vez, regresó a buscar una correa. Las había de muchos colores y diseños, pero se decidió al instante cuando vio una blanca de manchas negras. Sí, puede que tuviera un problema con esa trama, considerando sus vestimentas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo colocó con lo que faltaba y, sabiendo que podría no obtener una respuesta clara, se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Aquí graban las placas?

—Sí—silencio.

—¿Cuánto tardan?

—Una hora, aproximadamente—respondió, registrando la última cosa y metiéndola en una bolsa—¿algo más, señor indeciso?—el cirujano se sorprendió por el repentino sobrenombre, pero no perdió el tiempo y echó un último vistazo.

—Eh…n-sí—se decidió al final, notando que a su lado había un estante con libros y revistas. Cogió _'Mi felino y yo: todo lo que hay que saber sobre los gatos'_ y se lo entregó—esto—ella soltó otra risa burlona—y lo de la placa—pagar y tomar las compras no fue tan difícil como el tiempo que había tenido que pasar ahí, pero juraría que la pelirrosa se estaba riendo cuando él salía del lugar.

Llegó a su casa y dejó las cosas. Se supone que sería fácil, pero se sentía agotado, tuvo que tirarse un momento en la cama a descansar.

Se levantó al rato y sacó las cosas de sus empaques, aprovechando para decidir dónde irían. Finalmente sacó el libro y, como constante lector que era, logró devorarse gran parte de este antes del mediodía.

Cuando tuvo hambre se preparó algo ligero y rápido, pues se le había pasado el tiempo y necesitaba hacer lo que tenía pendiente. Salió, dispuesto a volver antes de que lo hicieran los futuros veterinarios y volvió a intentar con la puerta de Chopper. Iba a tocarla cuando oyó una risa conocida.

—Chopper no volverá hasta más tarde, Law—era Robin, quien recién volvía, se notaba por su atuendo.

—Robin—dijo, a modo de saludo—la verdad necesitaba preguntarle algo.

—¿Y yo también sé la respuesta?—adivinó mientras metía la llave a su puerta—ven, pasa—invitó. El médico la siguió y ya adentro habló.

—¿Podrías darme la dirección de la mecánica de Franky?

—¿_Tom's Workers_?—asintió, aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy seguro del nombre del lugar, pero dudaba que el peliceleste tuviera más de un lugar de trabajo—claro, sólo espera—se metió por un pasadizo, hacia donde Law supuso que estaba su habitación. Al rato volvió y le entregó otra tarjeta como la que había recibido semanas atrás—tengo varias, puedes quedártela. Si vas a ir, te recomiendo preguntar por él.

—Lo haré, gracias—respondió. Entonces se despidió y pudo empezar a buscar el lugar. Esta vez no podría sólo confiarse de sus pies, necesitaba tomar el bus. Finalmente, preguntando un poco, pudo llegar sano y salvo.

Trafalgar pudo saber al instante que la empresa era bastante conocida. No sólo lo decía por el tamaño que ocupaba –era casi una cuadra entera - sino también por la cantidad enorme de gente que salía y entraba. Mientras rodeaba el lugar en busca de la puerta principal, pudo notar que había otras entradas, cada una con un número escrito en rojo. Al llegar se encontró con una escena un tanto extraña.

—¡Y no regreses!—eran dos mujeres las que habían gritado. Ambas se parecían mucho y resaltaban por sus narices puntiagudas y, en especial, por el afro cuadrado que llevaban. Frente a ellas, tirado en el suelo, estaba un hombre golpeado y medio inconsciente.

—¡Kiwi, Mozu!—un rubio entró a escena, visiblemente enojado—¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?!

—Le dábamos a este tipo una lección—respondió la de gafas amarillas, mirándose las uñas de un modo despreocupado. El joven, que se notaba que trabajaba ahí por el uniforme, se tomó el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia.

—¡Quiso llevarse el auto sin pagar!—reclamó la otra mujer—E hizo problemas cuando tratamos de echarlo pacíficamente, ¿verdad, hermana?

—Sí, hermana—respondió—y además nos quiso coquetear para librarse de la deuda.

—¿Acaso no es insultante? ¿O querías que nos quedáramos calladas, Paulie?

—¡Claro que no!—declaró—¡Pero no podemos armar líos en la entrada! Para eso está la puerta trasera—Law no sabía si eso era mejor o peor—Y deben avisarnos, es peligroso que ustedes se encarguen de estas cosas—ambas rodaron los ojos.

—Es que somos _tan_ débiles—comentó la de rojo.

—¡Y-y ya les he dicho que se cubran más, atraen a malos hombres!—empezó a gritar con el rostro muy rojo, como si recién reparara en que ambas llevaban un top y una falda, ambas cosas bastante cortas y ceñidas.

—Eres muy anticuado—volvió a hablar la de las gafas—sólo relájate—sonrió acercándose a él y masajeándole los hombros.

—¡Eh, Paulie, ahora tú eres el mal hombre! ¡Déjalas en paz!—otro trabajador, algo alejado, había gritado eso en un tono más que burlesco, logrando que el rubio sólo pudiera enrojecerse más.

—¡Estúpido Zambai!—respondió, mientras el mencionado y las dos muchachas empezaban a reírse con ganas. Paulie, aún con el ceño fruncido y la cara avergonzada, barrió el lugar con la mirada antes de toparse con el cirujano—¿Y tú qué?—fue entonces que las chicas también lo notaron. Law volvió en sí.

—Buenas tardes, busco a Franky—dijo, con la tarjeta en la mano. Una de las hermanas se le acercó y tomó el cartón.

—Oh, es de las tarjetas que da el hermano—comentó—debe ser algún amigo—dedujo, sonriéndole al moreno—pasa.

—Buenas tardes—saludó el rubio con la mano, con la compostura ya recobrada—Franky no está ahora, pero podemos llevarte con su equipo.

—¿Equipo?—preguntó, bastante desubicado.

—Sí, bueno, debes ser nuevo—respondió, haciéndole una señal para que le siga. Ambos se internaron en el lugar—En _Tom's Workers_, como de seguro notaste, hay muchas puertas, cada una está a cargo de un equipo. Este lugar fue fundado por Tom, pero al morir debía ser de sus dos protegidos. Aun así, Franky dijo que no le iba administrar cosas y se quedó como el Jefe mientras que su hermano Iceburg se hizo cargo de la Gerencia. Los tres son los mejores mecánicos que he conocido en mi vida y es por eso que la empresa ha crecido tanto en trabajadores y clientes, además, ¿sabías que-?

—Eh, Paulie, ¿aburriendo nuevamente a otro cliente?—el rubio se tiñó de carmín y el cirujano supo que no era muy difícil que se pusiera así.

—¡No lo aburro! ¡Sólo le cuento un poco de la historia de _Tom's Workers_!—el que lo había interrumpido ni se inmutó.

—Exacto—dijo con seriedad, aunque al moreno le sonó a burla.

—¡De todas formas no te importa, sigue trabajando Peeply!—no hubo respuesta, así que continuaron el camino, aunque esta vez Paulie no tenía ganas de continuar hablando. Cuando se detuvieron, Law notó que en esa parte los trabajadores llevaban otro tipo de uniforme. Además de unas curiosas gafas para soldar de tamaño reducido, tenían puestas ropas negras con estrellas fucsias, contrastando mucho con los monos celestes que tenían los demás empleados—esta es la gente de Franky—presentó, casi en un susurro, para luego gritar y así hacerse oír sobre el ruido de las máquinas—¡Chicos, esta persona vino buscando a Franky por recomendación suya!

—¿Del hermano?—empezaron a preguntar, dejando lo suyo para acercársele.

—Aquí se los dejo, yo debo terminar con lo mío—dijo el rubio a modo de despedida y se fue.

—¡Hola!¿Comprarás algo o lo repararás?—preguntó un hombre de barba y bigote, con una curiosa cresta de cabello.

—Comprar.

—¿Camioneta, auto, camión, moto…?—empezó a enumerar la misma persona, el resto se mantenía callado.

—Un auto.

—¿Algún modelo en especial?

—Eh…—se quedó callado, él no sabía nada de eso—sólo busco algo confiable, no necesito gran velocidad ni tampoco lentitud—empezó, después de preguntarse qué buscaba—el tamaño tampoco debe ser muy grande-

—Eh, ¿qué hacen reunidos ahí?—una voz le interrumpió. El grupo que lo rodeaba se dispersó y entonces pudo ver al origen de esta—¡Tú!—le señaló. Law miró al pelirrojo recién llegado, tratando de entender el porqué de la repentina reacción.

—¿Yo?—preguntó. Los otros mecánicos sólo los miraban.

—Hola, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó, con una gran sonrisa mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. El cirujano se le quedó viendo sin responder y el otro cambió su rostro a uno lleno de disgusto y molestia—¡fui a tu jodida Fiesta de Bienvenida!—reclamó, más que ofendido.

—Oh, claro—dijo, logrando que el mecánico dibujara otra sonrisa de nuevo—Eus…Eus…Esutaquio, ¿verdad?—intentó, obteniendo como respuesta carcajadas de todo el grupo, menos de Kidd. Law sonrió, lo había hecho a propósito sólo para joder.

—¡Es Eustass, idiota!—reclamó, algo colorado por ser el hazmerreír de sus compañeros.

—Oh, cierto, Eustass—corrigió, sin borrar la sonrisa ladina y arrogante de su rostro, ¿por qué de pronto le había respondido así? Law no era de gastar bromas ni molestar demasiado a la gente, ¿qué le había empujado a hacer lo que hizo? No lo sabía, sólo podía responderse con que era divertido—¿Kit?—otra ronda de carcajadas.

—¡Kidd con d! ¡Con doble d!—aún con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, se pasó la mano por la cara y trató de respirar calmadamente, aunque era bastante difícil considerando el barullo que armaban los mecánicos alrededor.

—Eustass, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es tu nuevo novio o algo?—preguntó un tipo enorme, casi circular.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No tenemos nada, es sólo un-!

—¿En serio? Qué cruel, Kidd, creí que lo de ayer fue especial—dijo, captando la atención de todos quienes no atinaron más que a seguir las burlas y conseguir que el pelirrojo se pusiera más acorde a su cabello.

—¡No sé de lo que hablas!

—Eh, Esutass, no seas cruel—dijo alguno de los trabajadores ahí reunidos, aunque el cirujano no se fijó quién.

—¡Estás muerto!—amenazó, señalando con el dedo al médico.

—¿Quién está…Súúúper-muerto?—la repentina voz hizo que los hombres vestidos de negro se dispersaran un poco para saludar.

—¡Hermano!—dijeron casi a la vez. Franky les sonrió y saludó.

—Vuelvo y los encuentro holgazaneando—recriminó, mirándolos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Lo sentimos! Es sólo que vino el novio de Kidd…

—¡No es mi novio!—corrigió, aunque fue olímpicamente ignorado.

—…buscando un coche, al parecer te conoce—El mayor buscó con la mirada y se encontró con Law, quien no había llamado su atención por la diferencia de tamaño que tenía con el resto de los hombres ahí.

—Oh, ¡Law!—saludó—Veo que seguiste mi súúper-consejo, ¿a que sí?—el moreno asintió.

—Me hace más falta de lo que creía—admitió.

—¡Súper! Bien, ¿algún modelo en especial o característica?—negó con la cabeza.

—No sé nada de autos—empezó—pensaba llevarme cualquiera que-

—¡No, no, no!—le interrumpió—¡Tu coche es tu amigo! ¡No puedes elegir cualquiera, debe ser perfecto para ti!—corrigió. Trafalgar no supo cómo responder a eso—Mira, la especialidad de _Tom's Workers_ es crear autos desde cero para la mejor comodidad del dueño, muy pocos llegan aquí en busca de algo prefabricado. Nosotros nos encargamos de plasmar sus necesidades en un móvil, ¿entiendes?—asintió no muy seguro—Ahora dime, ¿cuáles son tus necesidades?

—Transportarme al trabajo—dijo bastante seguro, no había otra razón. Al ver que no diría más, Franky respondió.

—Bien, entiendo, ¡sólo déjamelo a mí!—sonrió—¡Soy un Súper-mecánico! Y por ser mi amigo también te lo dejaré a un Súper-precio—esto último lo dijo como si fuera un secreto.

—En ese caso, ¿cuándo estaría listo?

—Una semana—dijo, haciendo cálculos. Al médico le pareció bastante apresurado y hasta irreal, pero como no sabía nada de carros evitó comentar.

—De acuerdo—el peliceleste le dio otra de sus típicas sonrisas y levantó el pulgar.

Después de eso sólo tuvo que firmar unos papeles y listo, su compra había terminado.

Iba saliendo del enorme lugar cuando vio a alguien caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida. Una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Hey, Eustass—llamó. Pudo observar con claridad cómo se le erizaban los cabellos al mencionado al frenar de golpe—¿ya te vas?¿O estás huyendo?

—¡Yo no huyo!—corrigió, cuando el moreno se puso a su altura y empezaron a caminar—pero los Sábados sólo trabajo hasta estas horas.

—Ya veo, ¿vas a casa?—asintió—en ese caso nos haremos compañía por un buen rato—Kidd le miró horrorizado, pero luego se rindió y trató de calmarse. Por algún motivo, ese moreno le ponía los pelos de punta, tal vez por su maldita sonrisa de sabelotodo.

—Y…—empezó, pensando bastante lo que diría—¿ya te acoplaste a la ciudad?—preguntó, con la notable idea de empezar una conversación.

—¿Es que te preocupas por mí?

—Para nada—respondió medio ofendido.

—Sólo bromeo—admitió—pues supongo que bien; a pesar de ser una ciudad, no es tan ruidosa como esperaba y la Clínica es incluso mejor que las vagas reseñas que tenía sobre ella.

—Eres de los que vive para trabajar, ¿no?

—Se podría decir, con la diferencia de que a mí sí me gusta lo que hago.

La conversación fue tomando su curso mientras ambos hacían el recorrido de vuelta a sus respectivas casas. Se despidieron en el Segundo Piso, donde vivía el pelirrojo, y Law continuó su camino hacia el Cuarto.

Entró, más que dispuesto a tomar una ducha y luego relajarse hasta el momento en que llegaran Shachi y Penguin, que no sería si no hasta dentro de dos horas. Se metió y empezó a sacarse la camiseta cuando el timbre sonó. Tuvo que volver a ponérsela porsiacaso y entonces fue a ver. Un hombre de cabellos verdes le esperaba fuera, con tres espadas en las manos.

—¿Sí?—preguntó, notando que el otro no hablaría primero.

—¿Quieres luchar?—preguntó levantando la mano donde llevaba dos de las katanas. Law le miró algo perdido—Mihawk me comentó que practicabas kendo. Practiquemos un poco, no seré muy duro.

—¿Aquí?—preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Iremos al dôjo—dijo, aclarando sus dudas y no se movió. El médico sabía que no tenía que decir que sí, pero la curiosidad de ver a alguien con tres espadas le llamó más; sabía que no era una técnica normal.

—Espera, me cambiaré de ropa y-

—Allá hay muchos uniformes.

—Entonces sólo traeré a _Kikoku_—explicó, internándose en el departamento sin cerrar la puerta. Zoro esperó paciente a que saliera con al gran espada en mano y a que asegurara su hogar antes de caminar en espera de que el otro lo siguiera.

—¿Hace cuánto que practicas?

—Lo hice desde la Primaria hasta la Preparatoria—no hubieron más preguntas. El camino fue más que silencioso. Trafalgar se dedicó a sólo seguirlo, aprovechando para sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue sacado de estos cuando notó que era la tercera vez que pasaban por la misma panadería. No podía ser, ¿se habían perdido? No podía ser, se suponía que el peliverde iba ahí a diario, ¿cómo-?

—Ya llegamos—Law levantó la vista. Era un lugar bastante grande y notorio. Miró alrededor y empezó a reconocer algunas tiendas. Ese lugar…¿no estaba detrás de donde vivían? Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que llevaran casi media hora caminando? ¡Si estaba a diez minutos como máximo! No dijo nada, sólo miró a su acompañante, quien ya entraba al lugar. Se veía tan serio que no sabía si creer que no notaba que se perdía o le sucedía a menudo.

También entró, descubriendo un grupo de niños practicando en el patio con una muchacha de cabellos negros y gafas al frente, de seguro la instructora. El establecimiento tenía un estilo bastante japonés, con las puertas corredizas y la construcción a base de madera. Siguieron por un pasadizo al lado izquierdo y dejaron a los infantes detrás. Mientras caminaban, el médico observaba que en las habitaciones de los lados había otros grupos entrenando. Cuando llegaron al final del camino, Zoro entró a la derecha y ahí encontraron un salón vacío.

—Toma—dijo Roronoa, entregando unas prendas blancas al moreno. Él tomó unas negras y empezó a desvestirse ahí, frente al cirujano. Este supuso que el pudor era algo con lo que su compañero no estaba familiarizado y siguió su ejemplo, quedando ambos listos para empezar

Cada uno tomó sus respectivas armas y, después del saludo inicial, se pusieron en posición. Lo que no esperaba Trafalgar era que el otro le atacara tan de repente, creía que esperaría un poco como lo hacían la mayoría de luchadores. Como supuso al ver su musculatura, el primer golpe fue bastante fuerte y pesado, Law a penas y pudo poner su nodachi para defenderse. Seguidamente, los golpes siguieron llegando, uno tras otro, de las tres espadas.

El médico apenas y podía responder a tiempo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era ser capaz de captar su ritmo. Él no practicaba desde hacía cinco años, aproximadamente, era obvio que no podría compararse con alguien que de seguro hasta daba clases y entrenaba a diario. Si bien estaba retrocediendo lentamente, el encuentro duraba más de lo que esperaba, creía ser vencido al instante. Fue entonces que supo que el peliverde no estaba en todas sus luces, sólo movía las manos en un intento de lo que parecía ser desquite.

De pronto, las palabras de su pequeño aprendiz le llegaron a la mente. La mención de que Roronoa se notaba extraño había estado presente últimamente.

Dejó sus pensamientos cuando una de las espadas de su adversario casi logra que soltara la propia. Se concentró, recordando sus mejores días en el club de kendo y entonces pudo ver una abertura. La aprovechó sin pensarlo mucho y logró que la katana que tenía Zoro en la mano derecha cayera. Tal fue la impresión de verse en parte desarmado que se paró y quedó estático.

—Tu mente no se encuentra aquí ni mucho menos en calma, Roronoa—la voz adulta y masculina provino de la entrada, hacia la cual sólo Law miró, pues el otro la conocía demasiado bien.

—No es cierto—negó.

—Puedes intentar engañarme, pero tu kendo refleja tu corazón y es obvio que este no está en paz—el peliverde no volteó y Trafalgar supo que había dado en el clavo, él también sabía en parte qué es lo que tanto le inquietaba y Mihawk se lo había confirmado con la siguiente oración—el cocinero-

—¡No es por eso!—gruñó. Miró al médico frente a él—¿Seguimos?—dijo, aunque más sonó a orden que pregunta.

—Claro, sólo déjame ir al baño—pidió, retirándose y tomando con bastante disimulo su celular de entre su montón de ropa, acción que sólo el maestro notó, pues su aprendiz seguía sumido en sus propios y amargos pensamientos.

Ya en el pasillo, empezó a buscar entre sus contactos y dio con el número que buscaba. Dudó un poco antes de llamar, ¿por qué tendría que meterse él? ¿Qué le importaba si se arreglaban o no las cosas entre ellos? La verdad no tenía motivo alguno, pero sabía que la tensión entre ambos había disminuido un poco los ánimos del grupo habitual, se le notaba hasta a los más inocentes como Luffy y Chopper. Además, no sabía cuántas veces más lo usaría el peliverde como muñeco de desfogue. Como sea, lo haría y punto.

Miró el nombre de la mujer en su teléfono, la veía como la más adecuada. Sabía que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con sus amigos, era demasiado observadora e incluso él sentía que no podía ocultarle nada. Marcó el botón y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Aló? ¿Robin?

La llamada fue bastante corta, el médico no tenía mucho que explicar. Cuando regresaba de los servicios, recibió un mensaje de la morena.

"_Está en camino"_

Vaya, había sido bastante rápido, no se había equivocado en confiar en ella. Entró al salón de nuevo, dónde sólo se sentía un ambiente bastante pesado. Mihawk estaba sentado muy cerca de la puerta, dispuesto a observarlo todo. Zoro estaba donde Law lo había dejado.

—Sigamos—dijo, cuando tomó su posición y tomó su nodachi.

Los golpes llegaron igual de pesados y desordenados, ocasionando que el médico pudiera mandar a volar más de una katana con sólo observar bien los huecos que dejaba su oponente. Cada derrota lograba que Roronoa bufara y se enfadara más, haciendo que sus movimientos sean aún peores. Dracule sólo los miraba, negando levemente de cuando en cuando. De pronto, se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia donde estaban. La puerta se corrió y un rubio de leve barba llegó gritando.

—¡Robincita~!—dijo, sin notar la situación al principio. De pronto se ubicó y cambió por completo de actitud—¿Dónde está Robin?—preguntó.

—Ella no vendrá—dijo Law, captando la atención de todos. Mihawk se paró inesperadamente.

—Entiendo—dijo el maestro—Law, quisiera ver más de cerca esa técnica tuya, ven conmigo.

—Por supuesto—respondió, siguiéndolo sin perder el tiempo y saliendo al pasadizo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué significa esto?—lograron escuchar, de parte de Sanji. No hubo respuesta—Me largo.—anunció en tono bastante molesto. El médico vio la sombra del cocinero acercarse e intentar correr nuevamente la puerta, pero esta no cedía—¿Qué demonios?—maldijo. Entonces Trafalgar reparó en el seguro que tenía la entrada.

—Creí que estas puertas no contaban con eso—murmuró, señalando el cerrojo.

—Puedo ser tradicional, pero no tonto—respondió Mihawk, caminando hacia el salón que estaba frente al que acababan de dejar. El cirujano le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí—bien, chico, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Law se le quedó viendo, había creído que era una excusa para dejar a ese par a solas y que arreglaran sus cosas. Aun así no se hizo de rogar, desde hacía un rato que la nostalgia de batir su nodachi le había invadido y deseaba experimentarla un poco más.

Se pasaron casi media hora juntos, aprendiendo un poco uno del otro, pues Mihawk, por más experto que fuera, no conocía al maestro de Law. No se detuvieron hasta que, de pronto, escucharon un grito.

—_¡Claro que te quiero, Marimo idiota!_

—Las paredes son muy delgadas—comentó el médico.

—Deberíamos tomar un descanso—apuntó el mayor, tomando desprevenido al otro. No, no podía ser, ¿Mihawk quería escucharlos? No le reclamó ni nada, sólo le vio acercarse a un pequeño teléfono en la pared que ni había notado. Ese lugar estaba más modernizado de lo que parecía a simple vista—Perona, trae un poco de té para mí y mi invitado a la Sala del Caballo—colgó y se sentó, invitando al otro para que hiciera lo mismo.—traerán té en un momento.

—_¡Es mi sueño!_

—_¡Lo sé perfectamente!_

Silencio absoluto, no hablaron durante los siguientes diez minutos. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y una pelirrosa entró con una bandeja en manos.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy la chica de los recados—reclamó, cerrando la delicada puerta con el pie y sentándose con ellos, sirviendo la bebida en tres tazas. Law la reconoció al instante.

—Tú…—murmuró, llamando la atención de la chica.

—¡Oh, el idiota del gato!—señaló, con una sonrisa—por cierto, ya está lo de tu placa; si vas ahora te la pueden dar.

—¿Se conocen?—preguntó Mihawk, tomando una de las tazas verdes.

—Sí, vino en la mañana a la Tienda de Animales—respondió. Trafalgar no había dicho nada, aún no procesaba lo de "idiota del gato"—por cierto, ¿esos que gritan son Zoro y…compañía?—preguntó, moviendo las cejas en modo sugestivo. Dracule asintió.

—El destino quiso que se encontraran hoy—respondió. Law no sabía si reír, ¿qué destino? Había sido él con su llamada telefónica.

—Rayos—murmuró, cuando volvió a mirar a Perona a los ojos. Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Hey!—reclamó.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto pendiente—respondió, sacando el móvil para ver la hora. Tenía menos de treinta minutos para llegar, bañarse y terminar de leer el libro ese.

—Entiendo—dijo Mihawk, asintiendo—tus deberes ante todo—Law asintió también, levantándose. Entonces reparó en sí mismo y recordó que sus ropas aún estaban en el otro lado. Miró hacia la puerta un poco dudoso, pero finalmente supo que no podía demorarse más. Afortunadamente, había dejado sus prendas muy cerca de la entrada y si estiraba su mano lo suficiente podría tomarlas sin ser visto.

Salió hacia el pasillo, quitó cuidadosamente el seguro en la puerta y la corrió con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer todo ruido posible. De pronto, unos pequeños ruidos llegaron a sus oídos.

Fue de casualidad. Fue inevitable. Volteó sin querer y se topó con Zoro besando furiosamente al rubio y este respondiéndole igual. Ambos estaban descubiertos de la cintura para arriba, pero se notaba que dentro de poco lo estarían del todo.

Regresó su atención a la ropa y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo para regresar con Mihawk y comentar algo.

—No creo que salgan en un buen rato—lo dijo en un tono fácil de descifrar.

—¡Horo horo horo!—rió la muchacha.

—Luego le enseñaré lo sagrados que son los salones de práctica—dijo Mihawk, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Trafalgar empezó a cambiarse y, cuando estaba con su ropa nuevamente, tomó a Kikoku para salir de ahí. Perona le miraba con una sonrisa ladina y recordó que no había notado su presencia al vestirse. Decidió ignorarla.

—Ya me retiro—hizo una leve reverencia y Mihawk asintió.

Salió de ahí, tratando de no mirar hacia donde seguramente ya se empezaban a oír ciertos gemidos. Llegó a su casa con gran facilidad y entonces pudo tomar un baño, ponerse cómodo y seguir con su lectura.

Llamaron a su puerta cuando se preparaba algo para cenar. Atendió y ahí estaban Shachi, Penguin con una jaula en mano y, ¿Chopper? No preguntó, sólo se hizo a un lado para que entraran. Cuando los cinco estuvieron en la habitación, el pelirrojo habló.

—Bien, la soltaré. Creo que sería recomendable que no hagamos movimientos bruscos ni tratemos de acercarnos, primero debe familiarizarse con el lugar y con nosotros—Law asintió, había leído de eso en el libro que ahora descansaba en las profundidades de sus cajones. Chopper se quedó quieto, prometiendo obedecer, y entonces fue el del gorro azul quien abrió la reja.

De entre la oscuridad, unos ojos brillantes y grises se hicieron notar. Primero sacó la cabeza, observando el entorno y olfateando levemente. Sus orejas se movieron, como si quisiera captar todo sonido posible. Unos segundos después sacó la pata delantera derecha, tocando con cuidado el piso, verificando que sea seguro. Después de esto, el resto de su cuerpo salió con mayor facilidad y confianza, rebelando la esbelta figura de la minina una vez estuvo completamente fuera. Law observó cómo, a pesar del leve movimiento desigual en sus caderas que daban paso a la cojera que le habían mencionado, la gata caminaba con total orgullo y soltura, demostrando que muy poco le valía ello. El médico sintió cómo, aún sin conocerla del todo, le empezaba a agradar.

El primer lugar al que se acercó fue a la caja de arena, que estaba en una esquina preparada para ella. Parecía familiarizada con ella y Law agradeció no tener que enseñarle a 'ir al baño'. Inesperadamente dio un salto, tal vez no tan alto como podría haberlo hecho otro de su especie, pero sí lo suficiente para caer grácil sobre la que sería su cama. Se acomodó y luego bajó sin problemas, logrando cierto alivio en el cirujano; por un momento había olvidado su problema y había comprado eso sin pensárselo mucho.

Finalmente llegó a la comida, donde lamió algo de agua y comió un poco de las croquetas. Los futuros veterinarios suspiraros contentos, pero volvieron a tensarse cuando el momento que todos esperaban llegó. Se acercó un poco a Law y se sentó muy cerca, mirándolo. Este le devolvió la mirada sin reparos y la situación se quedó así por unos buenos minutos. Los otros tres de la habitación no sabían qué hacer, para ellos era sólo un choque de plata.

Entonces, la felina desvió la mirada y Trafalgar aprovechó para acercar su mano. Ella empezó a frotarse sobre esta y entonces el médico pudo acariciarla con total seguridad, recorriendo desde las orejas hasta su lomo.

—¡Genial!—susurró Chopper, mirándole con total emoción—¿crees que pueda tocarla?—el moreno la cargó levemente y la acercó al castaño. Ella no se apartó en ningún momento y el aprendiz lo tomó como luz verde para acariciarla.

— No creo que tenga problemas con alguien en la habitación —comentó Penguin, después de tanto rato de silencio—nosotros la conocemos desde hace mucho, a ti parece haberte aceptado y Chopper es un niño, es muy abierta con los niños—puntualizó.

—¡No soy un niño!—reclamó, bastante ofendido, pero sin moverse mucho para no exaltar al animal. Law se levantó y tomó la correa que había comprado con la placa ya puesta, la que había recogido en su camino de vuelta del dôjo.

—Te preparaste más de lo que creíamos—comentó Shachi, bastante complacido. El cirujano no respondió y se acercó a ella, colocándoselo sin problemas. Chopper tomó el dije para leer lo que decía.

—Así que este es tu nombre.

* * *

La presencia de su nueva compañera no fue nada molesta. Como bien había adivinado Law, era alguien con quien podía convivir. Desde el primer día supo dónde hacer sus necesidades y dónde dormir. No maullaba muy seguido, parecía que incluso a ella misma le molestaba hacerlo; prefería ronronear cuando era acariciada, en especial si era por su dueño. Así pasó una semana.

Chopper la mimaba a diario, debido a que se pasaba las tardes ahí, aprendiendo. Con Luffy, quien era la segunda persona que más visitaba al médico, era otra historia. El moreno se había ganado unos buenos arañazos por ser demasiado bullicioso o por espantarla con sus repentinos gritos. Aun así, Mugiwara seguía sonriéndole a la minina, aunque esta se sintiera ofendida y prefería echarse a dormir cada que lo veía. Un detalle sobre el adolescente era que ya no invadía tanto la casa de Law como antes, dijo que Sanji ya volvía a cocinarle cuando se lo pedía.

—Ah, cierto, Torao—dijo Luffy, mientras jugaba con el ratón de la gata, bajo la vigilancia de esta—y Chopper, Robin dijo que nos invitaba a una cena en su casa

—¿Cena?—preguntó el castaño, quien dejó por un momento los ejercicios que resolvía para la tarea de su amigo, quien estaba ahí por ese motivo.

—Sí, ¡habrá mucha comida! Dijo que era importante o algo así—recordó.

—¿Y cuándo será?—preguntó el menor.

—El Domingo.

—¿En una semana?

—No, hoy—se sentó y miró el reloj—es más, deberíamos ir yendo, empezaron hace cinco minutos—tanto el cirujano como su aprendiz voltearon a verlo, el castaño más que horrorizado.

—¡Luffy!¡Debiste decirnos antes!

—¡Shishishi!—rió, sin tomarle importancia.

—¡Debo cambiarme de ropa!

—¿Para qué?—preguntó, sin entender.

—¡Porque dijiste que era importante!—reclamó Chopper, jalando a su amigo para que ambos salgan del departamento—¡Law, nos vemos ahí!

El médico suspiró, cansado, quitándose las gafas de lectura. Se paró, estiró y empezó a alistarse. Lo bueno era que vivían a un piso de distancia y que él no se demoraba mucho en cambiarse.

Veinte minutos después de la hora indicada, los tres estaban en la puerta. Fue Sanji quien les recibió.

—¡Cabrones! ¡Miren que llegar tarde a algo importante de Robincita!—gruñó, dejándoles pasar. Adentro estaban Ussop, Kaya, Nami, Zoro, Brook, Ace, Kidd, Shachi y Penguin. De la cocina salió Robin, con un vaso de agua.

—¡Lo siento, Robin!—empezó Chopper—¡Luffy nos lo dijo hace un momento!—la morena sonrió.

—No te preocupes—acarició la cabeza del castaño en un tono maternal, este estaba al borde de las lágrimas—aún no estamos completos, de todas formas. Aunque deberíamos ir acomodándonos en la mesa.

Al igual que con la cena de Sanji, se había logrado unir una gran mesa donde cabían todos. Cada uno fue tomando su asiento y entonces fue que llamaron a la puerta. Robin, quien no se había sentado aún, fue a atender, a pesar de los reclamos del rubio cocinero. Regresó con Franky a su lado y ambos se unieron al grupo, uno cerca al otro.

—¡Lamento la demora chicos! Hubo un accidente y las carreteras se súúper-congestionaron—les contó. Para ese momento, Sanji ya había puesto las bandejas de comida en el centro así que básicamente sólo tenían que empezar a comer. Aun así, todos suponían que lo que sea que la morena les contaría sería anunciado antes de todo y hasta Luffy, quien no dejaba de babear, sólo había podido picar una pierna de pollo antes de que todos prestaran atención.—Bien, creo que debemos empezar. La razón por la que los reunimos hoy a todos ustedes es porque son nuestros súúúper-amigos y queremos que sean los primeros en saber que…—el mecánico se quedó callado, invitando a la morena a que continúe.

—Que nos casaremos en ocho meses.

—¡Una boda!—casi gritaron Nami y Kaya, quienes fueron las primeras en hablar.

—¡No, Robincita!—lloriqueó Sanji.

—Calla, cocinerucho—dijo Zoro.

—¿Qué dijiste?—los demás rieron, felices de que hayan vuelto a cómo eran antes. El resto de los invitados empezaron a felicitarlos de inmediato, diciendo cosas como que lo veían venir.

—Y, una pregunta, ¿por qué en 8 meses exactamente?—preguntó Usopp, aunque apenas y fue escuchado por la pareja.

—Queríamos que fuera antes, pero el pequeño Franky llegará en 7—respondió el hombre, abrazando a su pareja y posando una mano en su vientre. Silencio total.

—No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!—dijo Nami, más que emocionada, antes de pararse y abrazar a su amiga—¡lo sabía y me dijiste que no!

—Es porque no estaba segura—rió, correspondiendo el gesto. Kaya también se le acercó.

—Yohoho, un bebé en camino, ¡qué alegría!—dijo Brook, acercándose a Franky—serás un maravilloso padre.

—¡Un súper-padre!—corrigió, riendo.

—No entiendo—comentó Luffy, quien se había perdido la segunda mitad de la noticia.

—¡Robin está embarazada!—respondió Usopp, también contento. Su amigo le miró sin entender—Tendrá un bebé—explicó.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Dónde lo pide?

—No lo pide, lo crea—intervino Law.

—¿Hay una máquina para crear bebés?¿Así como la que crea helados?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—respondió el narizón, exaltado.

—Vaya, vaya, así que no sabes de dónde vienen los bebés, Luffy—dijo Kidd, con burla—se nota que eres sólo un niño.

—¡No soy un niño!—replicó, molesto por la comparación—¡Y si tú sabes pues dímelo!—el pelirrojo se sonrojó.

—¡No tengo por qué explicarte esas cosas!

—Vamos, es algo normal, chicos—se metió Chopper, queriendo calmarlos.

—¿Tú sí sabes, Chopper?—preguntó Mugiwara.

—Claro—respondió—se crea con la unión de dos gametos, uno femenino y otro masculino. En este caso es un óvulo y un espermatozoide, ambos se unen para formar otra célula que se va multiplicando para formar un bebé al cabo de nueve meses.

—No creo que te entienda—comentó Law, señalando la cara de perdido que llevaba Luffy.

—¿Nueve meses? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde está por tanto tiempo?—al parecer la última oración era la única que había entendido.

—En el vientre, aquí—señaló dónde estaría el suyo si fuese mujer—ahora está dentro de Robin.

—¿Y cómo llegó ahí? No entiendo.

—Te lo explicaré luego—Ace por fin participó en la conversación, sabiendo que el que su hermano supiera esa información podría ser peligroso.

El tema de los bebés terminó, pero la charla en general continuó por un buen rato. Como era de esperarse en los grupos grandes, se empezaron a dividir en grupos más pequeños. Por un lado estaban Nami y Kaya, preguntándole de todo a Robin, por otro lado estaban Usopp, Luffy y Chopper haciendo tonterías con Kidd y, finalmente, Franky hablaba animadamente con Brook, Shachi y Penguin.

Trafalgar, que hasta hace unos momentos había estado atrapado con los más jóvenes, logró sentarse en el sofá. Sintió que alguien ocupaba el otro asiento.

—Todo está muy animado, ¿verdad?—Law asintió hacia Ace y recibió el vaso que le ofrecía.

—Me ha costado, pero ya me acostumbré—el de las pecas rió un poco.

—A mí me gusta este ambiente, pero a veces preferiría algo más…_privado_—Trafalgar volteó a verle para asegurarse de que el tono insinuante en la última palabra lo había escuchado bien. Efectivamente, la mirada del joven le propuso algo.

—Pensamos igual—respondió con una leve sonrisa ladina.

—¿Sin compromisos?

—Por supuesto.

La fiesta no duró mucho más, cada quien tuvo que retirarse bastante temprano. El médico llegó a su apartamento y se sentó en la cama, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de aceptar. Eso había sido una propuesta de folloamigos, ¿verdad?

Había dicho que sí porque, siendo sinceros, él también tenía ciertas necesidades que un hombre sano de su edad debía cubrir. Si no había buscado a alguien por sí mismo era porque no se le había presentado la oportunidad. Pero de pronto aquel muchacho aparecía proponiéndole algo que no le venía nada mal, ¿qué de incorrecto había en aceptar?

La puerta sonó y, algo extrañado, fue a atender. Cuando lo vio parado ahí supo que su nuevo trato iniciaría esa noche.

* * *

**En serio, soy del tipo de escritoras que detesto: prometo algo y no lo cumplo.**

**Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido por casi dos semanas Dx  
Técnicamente les debía un capítulo, pero el hecho de que este haya sido muy largo no quiere decir que sea una compensación, es sólo que me emocioné un poco escribiendo y terminó así(?) Trataré de moderarme para que los capítulos sean más equitativos.**

**¿Por qué me demoré? Entre una y otra cosa, festividades y el tema de mi graduación, se me pasó el tiempo y, cuando me di cuenta, ¡ya era 2014! No es una excusa, lo sé; prometo esforzarme más. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

_**En cuanto al capítulo: **__No, lo del final no quiere decir que me incline a Ace ni nada por el estilo. Una pareja no necesariamente nace de una relación de sólo sexo, así que, más que darle ventaja o algo al pecoso, sólo estoy estableciendo el tipo de relaciones que va forjando Law al llegar a su nueva vida. Por ejemplo, inicié con Chopper como aprendiz, Luffy ya lo considera un amigo muy preciado y se le pega, entre el anterior y el capítulo de hoy quise que Shachi y Penguin también le tomen aprecio, etc. Si no hubo gran desarrollo con Mihawk, Zoro o Sanji fue porque salieron antes de que se den sus turnos. Igualmente Bepo por fin entrará en escena el próximo capítulo, con un papel muy importante. La verdad definí lo de Ace y Bepo desde el principio, ya lo entenderán._

***Bananawani: Vamos, los vieron en Arabasta. Creo que es bastante obvio de que se tratan de las mascotas del siempre serio Crocodile. Dejé lo de la banana como algo normal (porque de por sí hay animales con curiosidades parecidas en nuestro mundo) pero le bajé el tamaño algunas escalas. Imagínenlos con la medida de un cocodrilo promedio.**

***Tom's Workers: No sé si me hice entender, pero traté de que se viera como el astillero en Water Seven, con las distintas puertas y grupos atendiendo en cada una de ellas. Claro que en lugar de barcos, aquí se encargan de coches. Por otro lado, aunque Franky tenga su "familia", están todos dentro de la misma compañía :'D**

**Bueno, hoy vengo a anunciarles que soy una mujer libre(?) No, no me divorcié (soy muy joven para si quiera casarme(?)) pero estoy oficialmente graduada de la secundaria y tengo el ingreso a la universidad asegurado, no hay más cosas importantes que me puedan retrasar en escribir :'D (a menos que inesperadamente viaje, lo cual tampoco veo como gran traba).**

**Ahora, lo que querían~**

**Resultados: ****Sanji (-2) Luffy (-1) Smoker (0) Ace (+1) Chopper (+2) Kidd (+3)**

**Quedan: Luffy–Ace–Chopper–Kidd–Smoker–Bepo–Shachi–Penguin **

**Vaya, de pronto Kidd tomó una delantera enorme, es como si supieran que saldría en este capítulo. Tal vez no se note, pero hubo una gran pelea en los puntajes de Luffy, Kidd y Chopper, disminuyendo y aumentando en cada comentario xD Si Smoker es mencionado es porque también fue nombrado en las votaciones pero al final se contrarrestaron sus puntos~**

**¡UNA COSA! No tengo idea de qué nombre darle a la pequeña gata, ¿propuestas? Elegiré el nombre que más me guste xD**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Comentar aumenta las posibilidades de fanservice durante el relleno en curso del anime :'D**_


End file.
